Por Trás das Câmeras
by Firefly Anne
Summary: Bella e Edward são dois atores pornôs que guardam um segredo dos seus diretores. Pela primeira vez em anos de carreira, eles são obrigados a fazer um filme... juntos.
1. Por Trás das Câmeras: PARTE I

**Sinopse:**

— Oh! Oh! Oh! — Eu gemia cada vez mais alto quando o pau de Edward mergulhava cada vez mais profundo na minha boceta. Rolei os meus olhos, quando eu senti o meu orgasmo chegar. Edward e Bella são dois atores pornôs. Quando eles se encontrarem faíscas subirão. (LEMONS).

* * *

**Título:** Por Trás das Câmeras

**Autor (a):** Dayanne Masen

**Shipper:** Edward & Bella / Ransom & Kris, Rosalie & Emmett / Nicolle & Chris

**Personagens:** Humanos

**Classificação:** M - O conteúdo é adequado apenas para adultos. Pode conter linguagem explícita e temas adultos.

**Avisos:** Cenas de sexo explícito, linguagem de baixo calão e uso de drogas.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à Dayanne Masen. Todo o material aqui utilizado é fonte de pesquisa, não contendo qualquer afiliação a qualquer lugar citado. Qualquer semelhança com a realidade é mera coincidência. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, eu apenas uso os seus personagens.

**Avisos:** **¹** Antes de ler essa one-short, eu gostaria de dar alguns avisos. Tudo o que está aqui foi pesquisado, mas é claro, que não dá para construir um universo ficcional, fazendo as coisas de acordo com a realidade. Gostaria de dizer que não faço apologias a pornografia e muito menos critico quem faz uso dela. Aqui é algo fictício.

**²** Quando verem o nome Kris, entendam que é a Bella; quando verem o nome Ransom, entendam que é o Edward; quando verem Nicolle, entendam que é a Rosalie; e quando verem Chris, entendam que é o Emmett.

* * *

**POR TRÁS DAS CÂMERAS**

* * *

**# Bella POV #**

— Bella, eu preciso mesmo ficar na casa da senhora Clearwater? — Bree me perguntava pela décima vez, apenas em trinta minutos. Estávamos em meu quarto, enquanto eu arrumava a minha mala. No dia seguinte embarcaríamos para uma fazenda no interior da Califórnia. Eu teria que me ausentar por três dias por conta das gravações.

— Tenho sim. Mas, — vir-me-ei para Bree que estava deitada de buços em minha cama, — eu prometo que trago algo bem bonito para você, combinado? O que você queria que eu trouxesse? O que você me pedir você terá.

— Qualquer coisa? — Bree me perguntou com seu rosto sonhador. Eram incríveis as nossas semelhanças... Apesar de sermos irmãs apenas por parte de mãe. Bree possuía as mesmas sardinhas marrons claras em nosso nariz, herdamos essa característica de nossa mãe. Mas os olhos de Bree eram iguais aos de Phil; um lindo tom de azul. Nossos cabelos também eram diferentes, enquanto os meus são castanhos escuros, os de Bree são castanhos claros.

— Sim, meu amor. Qualquer coisa. — Dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

— Eu quero a mamãe... — Ela sussurrou. Abaixou a cabeça, escondendo-me os seus olhos.

— Bree... — Chamei, mas ela não me respondeu. — Bree, olhe para mim. — Ela olhou-me sob os longos cílios. — Nós já tivemos essa conversa, esqueceu? A mamãe não está mais entre nós.

— Eu sinto falta da mamãe, Bella. — Lágrimas saiam de seus olhos e eu me via em um dilema sem saber o que fazer. Como dizer para uma garota de sete anos que a sua mãe está morta e que nunca irá voltar. Eu tentei contar a ela a verdade, mas ela prefere continuar imaginando que Renée está apenas em uma viagem e que, em algum momento, ela irá aparecer.

— Eu também sinto, meu anjo. Agora... — Coloquei-a sentada em meu colo, seu rostinho de anjo se aninhou em meu peito, e pelo balanço que seu corpo fazia, eu tinha certeza que ela continuava chorando. — Que tal limparmos essas lágrimas? Renée não ia ficar feliz em ver a sua princesa chorar. Você ia querer ver a mamãe triste, Bree?

— Não! — Ela respondeu rapidamente. Levantou os seus bracinhos e com as suas pequenas mãos limpou o seu rosto, retirando qualquer vestígio de lágrimas.

— Prontinho. Sabia que você é linda? — Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, assentindo. — Agora Bella precisa se arrumar para a viagem.

— Eu não posso ir com você? Deixa, Bella. Eu juro que vou me comportar. As minhas amigas na escola vão ao trabalho de suas irmãs mais velhas, e eu nunca fui ao seu. Por favor, Bella...

— Eu gostaria muito de te levar, mas eu não posso. Você ainda é uma criança, e lá não é permitida a entrada de menores de dezoito anos.

— Mas ninguém precisa saber.

— E se eu levá-la ilegalmente, e descobrirem eu posso ser presa. — Certo, eu exagerei, mas eu não poderia levar a minha irmã de sete anos para um estúdio que havia cenas de sexo em quase todos os momentos. — Você quer que a Bella seja presa?

— Não! Mas quando eu completar dezoito anos, daqui a onze anos, eu vou poder conhecer o seu emprego?

— Tudo bem. Daqui a onze anos. Agora vá, termine de arrumar a sua bolsa, que eu vou terminar de arrumar a minha mala.

* * *

Sexta- feira era um dos dias que eu mais detestava. Laurent já havia me ligado desde o inicio desta semana para me informar que a sexta, sábado e o domingo seriam de gravações do novo filme que ele lançaria em, no máximo, dois meses.

Eu, Isabella Swan, tenho vinte e seis anos de idade e trabalho como atriz pornô há seis anos. Nesse período eu consegui consolidar a minha carreira sendo uma das melhores atrizes pornô que Laurent alguma vez contratara, tirando, é claro, a minha melhor amiga, Rosalie, ou Nicole, como preferirem chamá-la. Não são todas que resistem ao teste inicial. Eu cheguei a essa produção quando fugi de casa aos dezoito anos, depois de sofrer por sete anos os abusos sexuais do meu falecido padrasto, Phil Dwyer.

Eu me encontrava sentada em uma das cadeiras do estúdio. Eu estava esperando Laurent terminar o teste que escolhia as novas atrizes pornôs. As mulheres são mais complicadas de entrar, pois passam por variados testes. Primeiramente, deve ser atraente. Mulheres feias, ou com belezas superficiais demais, eram recusadas. Segundo, ter um bom corpo. Laurent não admitia mulheres que estavam acima ou abaixo do peso, e por ultimo, elas deveriam gostar de sexo e, é claro, possuir dezoito anos. Os testes eram básicos. Testar a desenvoltura na frente das câmeras; fazer sexo oral em algum assistente para ver a capacidade de deglutição do esperma. Algumas eram obrigadas a fazerem sexo anal, e até mesmo DP. Mas não todas que são obrigadas a cumprirem todos esses requisitos. Isso dependerá de vários fatos, inclusive as cláusulas presentes no contrato de cada uma delas.

No meu contrato eu deixei bem explicito que não faria sexo anal em todas as cenas apenas de vez em quando.

— Vamos lá, Jessica, segure esse pau com vontade. Ele tem uma cabeça, mas eu posso te assegurar que ele não vai te morder. — Eu sorri. De onde eu estava eu seria capaz de ouvir Laurent gritando ordens para a novata. Como eu era uma veterana, eu não me senti uma intrusa em bisbilhotar a cena que se desenrolava do lado de dentro.

Jessica se encontrava ajoelhada aos pés de Marcus, um dos assistentes que fazia parte da equipe, tentando fazer uma garganta profunda. Só que havia uma desvantagem, além da garota mostrar inexperiência na felação, o pênis de Marcus não cabia por inteiro em sua boca. Por isso ela ficava impossibilitada de fazer a tal da garganta profunda. Desde que o filme estrelado por Linda Lovelace estreou no cinema em 1972, com a famosa garganta profunda, esse é um dos atos que a maioria requer dos seus atores, e com Jessica, uma iniciante, não seria diferente. Só que o clitóris de Jessica não estava em sua garganta, então Laurent teria que relevar.

— Com licença... — Pedi ao entrar na sala. Laurent me olhou com a cara feia, ele não estava feliz com a minha interrupção. — Laurent, eu posso falar um minuto com você?

— Você não vê que estou ocupado, Kris? — Ele respondeu não me dando atenção, e voltou a gritar ordens para a garota. Jessica era bronzeada, cabelos longos e encaracolados na cor castanha, como ela estava de costas eu não pude ver os seus olhos. Tinha um bumbum arredondado e, os seios medianos. Seus seios estavam sendo apalpados por Marcus enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava os testículos do rapaz e a sua língua dava lambidas na glande rosada.

— Serei rápida, eu prometo.

— Tudo bem. Cinco minutos. — Ele me respondeu. Quase dei pulinhos comemorando a minha vitória. — Jacob, tome conta da situação, enquanto eu vou ter um papo aqui fora com Kris, você pode lidar com isso?

Jacob, o câmera punheteiro, meneou a cabeça assentindo. Tudo bem, eu não acho que o moreno seja um punheteiro, mas qualquer um na situação dele ficaria excitado se tivesse que filmar um casal transando.

— Vamos lá Isabella. O que você quer?

— Laurent! — Repreendi. Não era a primeira vez que ele teimava em me chamar pelo meu nome verdadeiro. — Alguém pode ouvir. — Disse, olhando para todos os lados, para ver se alguém não tinha ouvido o seu deslize.

— Qual é garota. Até parece que ninguém sabe o seu nome verdadeiro. — Ele disse com desdém.

— Prefiro acreditar que todos acham que meu nome é Kris, ou que Kris seja um apelido para Kristiana, Kristin, Kristen ou Kristina.

— Tanto faz. Responda a minha pergunta. O que você quer?

— Jessica...

Laurent me interrompeu.

— Oh! Ficou interessada na morena? Ela é bem gostosa, realmente. Fiquei ressentido que não é o meu pau que ela está chupando nesse momento, mas eu terei outra oportunidade. Mas você... Não sabia que você era lésbica.

— E eu não sou. Pelo menos ainda não. Mulheres são muito mais atenciosas que os homens...

— Qual é Bella. Vocês reclamam que nunca achamos o tal do clitóris ou a porra do ponto G. Vocês, mulheres, se prendem a muitas crenças de onde é a 'fonte do prazer'. A boceta está ai pra isso. E não a porra do maldito clitóris ou Ponto G.

— É frustrante! Chame alguma garota para te fazer um boquete. Quero ver você sentir prazer se ela dedicar toda a porra do seu tempo lambendo as suas bolas. A glande do pênis sim dá prazer. Digamos que nosso clitóris seja a cabeça do seu pau. Ele clama por atenção na hora do sexo oral.

— Tanto faz. Vamos realmente discutir as técnicas do sexo oral?

— Não. Mas você não acha que está forçando a garota? Vamos lá, Laurent. Quantas mulheres você conhece que consegue fazer uma garganta profunda no pau do Marcus? Eu já lhe disse uma vez, o pau do Marcus é uma cópia exata do pau de um cavalo.

Laurent gargalhou.

— Marcus seria capaz de ter um orgasmo se ouvi-la dizer isso do seu pau.

Eu sorri.

— Sim, ele teria, mas não fuja do assunto, Laurent. — Eu estava frente a frente com o meu diretor. Aproximei-me dele, deixando os nossos corpos a centímetros de distância. Coloquei as minhas duas mãos em cada lado de sua cabeça, deixando ele preso. Salpiquei beijos em seu pescoço e, com a minha perna no meio das suas, eu subi a direita encontrando assim o seu pau. Laurent soltou um gemido com o meu toque, e eu sorri. — Estamos falando a respeito de Jessica. — Dei pequenos selinhos em seu pescoço e senti seus pelos arrepiarem. — A garota precisa de um tempo. Ela não precisa fazer tudo em um dia só. Ela pode ficar assustada. Deixe-me conversar com ela. Ela é jovem, talvez ainda seja virgem. — Desci uma de minhas mãos, serpenteando pelos músculos de seu abdômen, até encontrar o cós da sua calça jeans. Afastei um pouco a sua calça – e para a minha sorte ela era folgada – e segurei o seu pênis rígido. Laurent arfava de tesão, enquanto eu masturbava o seu pau. Espalhei o seu liquido pré-ejaculatório por toda a glande, e Laurent, desceu as suas mãos que estavam inertes do lado do seu corpo até a minha bunda. Fiz mais alguns movimentos, e em poucos minutos ele gozou em minhas mãos. Retirei a minha mão de dentro de sua calça e levei meus dedos até a minha boca, experimentando o gosto do seu prazer.

— Vai me deixar vê-la? — Perguntei maliciosamente, ainda chupando o meu dedo indicador.

— Ela é toda sua.


	2. Por Trás das Câmeras: PARTE II

**O que eu preciso dizer sobre esse capítulo? Uma única coisa: preparem calcinhas extras. Para quem pediu pelo Edward, sintam-se beijadas por ele nesse capítulo, rs.**

**Boa leitura! E mandem um review que o Edward ficará muito feliz em lê-las!**

* * *

**xx** Por Trás Das Câmeras** xx**

* * *

**# Alice POV #**

O que eu poderia fazer no momento era sorrir. Ou quem sabe, ir até o banheiro e vomitar todo o alimento que eu ingeri durante o dia. Era uma cena engraçada de se ver. Nós estávamos em outra suíte, e havia sete atrizes para contracenar. Tanya, Irina, Kate, Zafrina, Lauren, Melany e Leah. Quando eu estava fazendo a maquiagem de Tanya, Laurent entrou apressadamente, interrompendo o que fazíamos, para entregar litros de água mineral para todas as garotas. Aquilo faria com que a bexiga delas ficasse cheia e, como a quantidade de água era grande, diminuiria a tonalidade da urina e assim elas poderiam fingir de que estavam gozando. Detalhe: na cara de Tanya.

— Eu não farei isso! — A loura-morango protestou.

— Ah, você fará sim! — Laurent disse, em um tom ameaçador. — Você tem um contrato. E se eu mandá-la chupar o pau de um cavalo, você deve me obedecer, e ainda vestindo um lindo sorriso nessa sua cara de puta.

Tanya bufou irritada, mas não contrariou as ordens de Laurent.

— Elas já estão prontas? Preciso de todas as sete, peladas na hidromassagem. — Laurent comandou. Ele era um homem bonito, por assim dizer. Se não fosse tão carrancudo...

**xxThis is hot xx**

Assim que eu terminei de arrumar as sete garotas, todas retiraram o roupão e revelaram a sua nudez. Eu já havia me acostumado a ver mulheres e homens pelados diariamente, por isso não me importei em ver mais sete pares de seios em minha frente. Laurent nunca me impedira de olhar as gravações, mas eu nunca senti vontade de vê-las. Assim que eu terminei de guardar todos os meus estojos de maquiagens na minha maleta, eu corri em direção ao grande banheiro onde seriam feitos as filmagens. Ainda não havia começado. Então, eu me aproximei de Rosalie que também iria apenas assistir. Ela gravaria em outro momento do dia.

— Isso será engraçado. — Ela disse, apontando para Tanya que estava com cara de poucos amigos.

— E nós estaremos assistindo de camarote, a rainha da beleza, ser _mijada_ na cara, literalmente. — Rimos diante desse fato. — Onde está... — Olhei em todas as direções vendo se havia alguém próximo. — Onde está Bella? — Perguntei.

— Conversando com Jessica.

— A novata?

— Ela mesma. Parece que a garota teve alguns problemas com Marcus...

— Laurent precisa entender que vocês não são a Linda Lovelace. — Disse para Rose.

— O moreno apenas se importa com seu próprio umbigo, o resto que se fôda. Contudo, ele se aproveitou da inexperiência de Jessica. Ela certamente não impôs suas regras no contrato.

— Ela nem deve ter um contrato.

— Está tudo certo, Jacob? — Laurent gritou para o moreno com traços indígenas e cabelos compridos. Ele estava desconcertado com o que teria que filmar... Mulheres. Mulheres Peladas. Mulheres peladas estimulando uma as outras. Mulheres peladas estimulando uma as outras e "gozando", ou seria melhor dizer, _mijando_ na cara de Tanya? O moreno assentiu, então começou a gravação. A expressão azeda de Tanya sumiu de seu rosto no momento em que Laurent gritou "ação", ela estava com uma cara que realmente parecia ser sexy enquanto estimulava a sua boceta rósea com um vibrador.

Em seguida Irina apareceu e tomou posse dos seus seios enquanto Lauren abria mais ainda as pernas da loura, passando a estimular a boceta da primeira com a sua língua e logo em seguida com o mesmo vibrador que Tanya estivera se masturbando minutos antes.

A próxima a aparecer fora Kate, que colocou as suas pernas na altura da cabeça de Tanya, deixando-a com o rosto próximo de sua boceta. Tanya estimulava a boceta de Kate com a sua língua, enquanto ela se contorcia com a língua de Lauren em sua boceta e Irina em seus seios. Melany, Leah e Zafrina também entraram na orgia. Aproveitando que Irina estava sentada com as suas pernas abertas, sua boca ainda entre as pernas de Tanya, Melany deitou-se em frente às pernas de Irina e chupou-lhe a sua boceta. Leah e Zafrina fizeram o mesmo com Kate e Lauren, respectivamente.

— Tanya deve se arrepender de ter negado a princípio... — Rosalie comentou. Eu apenas balancei a minha cabeça, voltando a prestar atenção na cena que estava se desenrolando. Meus olhos sem querer foi parar em Laurent que estava com a sua ereção para fora de suas calças enquanto ele masturbava o seu longo e grosso pau. Até Jacob estava ajustando o seu membro em suas calças. Mas ele, ao contrário de Laurent, não poderia liberar o seu pau que estava quase rompendo as costuras da calça. Principalmente, porque era ele que estava gravando tudo.

Os gemidos das sete mulheres era o único som que poderia ser ouvido, além das respirações. Não querendo mais ver a cena, toquei no braço de Rosalie e informei que estava voltando para a sala. Os sons estavam ficando mais baixo a cada passo que eu me afastava do banheiro.

* * *

**# Bella POV #**

Eu me encontrava em uma pequena sala onde era guardado todo o equipamento das filmagens. Jessica estava sentada em uma das poltronas com as suas mãos apoiadas em seus joelhos. Seu corpo tremia então eu sabia que a garota estava chorando. Ela havia acabado de tomar banho então seus cabelos estavam molhados. Ela havia ficado horrorizada quando o jato de esperma de Marcus atingiu a sua face. Ela correu assustada para o banheiro e quando eu encontrei com Alice no meio do caminho, ela também estava surpresa com a reação de Jessica.

O que ela esperava de uma produtora de filmes pornôs? Efeitos especiais para poupar o seu lindo rosto de ser sujo com sêmen? Ator dublê para fazer as cenas mais arriscadas, como dupla penetração?

— Jessica... — Chamei. Ela não olhou para mim, então eu me aproximei mais dela e toquei em seus ombros. — O que você veio fazer aqui, afinal?

Ela finalmente me olhou.

— Você! — Apontou para mim. Eu recuei um passo. Por minha causa? Ela deve ter percebido o claro sinal de confusão em meu rosto, pois em seguida ela explicou. — Eu queria ser como você. Eu tenho todos os seus filmes guardados em casa, e toda vez que eu os assistia, mais crescia o meu desejo de ser igual a você. — Ela sorriu sem humor. — Eu acompanho os seus filmes desde o primeiro. Desde o filme lésbico que você contracenou com Nicole Vegas.

Eu sorri com a lembrança. Logo que eu cheguei até a produtora de Laurent, após fazer todos os testes e ser aprovada, minha primeira companheira em cena fora Rosalie. E eu devo admitir, se ela não tivesse um namorado, eu poderia ser capaz de investir em um relacionamento com ela. Rosalie é possuidora de uma santa língua que... Oh... Fora a primeira e única vez que eu gozei em uma gravação. Porque Rosalie não é como os atores que chupam nossa boceta como estivesse em um palheiro a procura de uma agulha. Rosalie, por ser mulher, sabe como deve tocar... Onde sentimos mais prazer, e isso faz o diferencial em transar com uma mulher. As mulheres são mais carinhosas, por isso, é muito grande o índice de atrizes que se tornam lésbicas. Depois de sofrer tanto em cena, o que mais precisamos é de carinho e atenção, e não são todos os homens que estão dispostos a fazer isso.

— Jessica... — Eu nem sabia por onde começar a explicar a garota como realmente funcionavam os bastidores de um filme pornô. Porque por trás da câmera, acontecem muitas coisas que o telespectador nem sonha existir. — O filme que vocês assistem em casa não é real.

— Como não é real Kris? Nós vemos você ser penetrada. Você geme. Você goza. O ator goza. Como não é real? — Ela me interrompeu.

— Eu queria que você não me interrompesse. — Puxei uma cadeira e posicionei a mesma em sua frente. Sentei-me. — Jessica. Bem, se eu te disser que de todos os filmes que eu fiz, eu nunca gozei, você acredita?

— Mas as suas expressões dizem ao contrário. — Ela desdenhou.

— Exatamente isso. Expressões. Eu posso fazer expressões que vão fazer alusão ao orgasmo quando na verdade eu não gozei. Pra você ter uma ideia, a maioria das atrizes passa uma pomada de xilocaína antes da penetração, então elas realmente não sentem nada. Principalmente quando se trata de sexo anal. Quantos filmes você já assistiu que o ator interrompe a penetração vaginal, para passar lubrificante no ânus da parceira para a penetração anal? Sim, nenhum. Porque isso não é mostrado.

— E os homens... — Ela perguntou. Ela não concluiu a sua questão, mas eu poderia supor o que ela realmente queria saber.

— Eles tomam os famosos comprimidos azuis. — Sorri. — Quantos homens você conhece que consegue manter o pau duro por mais de cinco horas? Na hora da gravação, quem determina tudo é o diretor. Muitas vezes seguimos um roteiro, e assim como qualquer filme comum, gravamos a cena mais de cinco vezes até o diretor achar que está adequado para o público que ele quer alcançar.

— Eu não sabia...

— Ninguém sabe. Quem sabe dessas coisas é apenas quem está aqui nos bastidores. Mas agora me diga. Por que você está aqui?

— Eu já respondi. Eu queria ser como você.

— E você ainda quer? Pelo que eu vi do seu teste, você estava bem assustada.

— Eu ainda estou, mas eu me acostumo.

— Você tem que idade Jessica? — Perguntei. Ela não parecia ter mais de vinte anos.

— Dezoito. Eu pensei que eu fosse transar com aquele rapaz, mas fiz apenas um oral nele.

— Laurent é muito cuidadoso com as pessoas da sua equipe. Você não atuará até, no máximo, dois meses, quando fizer todos os exames existentes. Ainda mais agora que o prefeito da Califórnia determinou o uso de preservativos nas filmagens, mas Laurent não seguirá, é lógico.

— Kris... Você não tem medo de engravidar nas gravações? — Essa era uma duvida global. Claro que não engravidamos.

— Não. Temos uma pessoa especialmente para administrar o controle de natalidade em todas as atrizes.

— Obrigada por ter vindo aqui.

— De nada. — Eu sorri.

* * *

**# Edward POV #**

— Isso aí Ransom, eu quero pegada forte, nada de amorzinho. — Às vezes, só às vezes, eu me irritava com as interrupções de Aro. Aro e Laurent eram os donos _da Adult Entertainment_, então, quando um estava ocupado vistoriando uma gravação, era o outro que assumia o seu lugar.

Victoria, a bela ruiva a qual eu estava fodendo, estava de quatro se apoiando na mesa enquanto eu afundava o meu pau em seu ânus. Ela gemia cada vez mais forte e descontroladamente, pois o efeito da xilocaína passaria em alguns minutos e eu ainda tinha muito trabalho para fazer até que Aro gritasse o "corta".

— Oh, gostoso, mete esse pau mais fundo, mete. — Ela pedia. Eu quase rolei os meus olhos com a sua atuação precária. Ela estava seguindo ao roteiro que Jane havia nos entregado minutos antes de começarmos a gravar.

A mesa a qual Victoria se apoiava balançava devido ao impacto que o meu pau fazia em sua bunda.

— Preciso de um minuto. — Victória pediu arfante.

— Congela a cena, Paul. — Paul era o diretor de fotografia responsável pela filmagem do filme.

— O que você quer, Victória? — Aro perguntou irritado.

— Preciso ir ao banheiro. — Ela murmurou.

— Cinco minutos. — Retirei o meu pau de dentro de seu cuzinho apertado e joguei-me no sofá. Olhei admirado para o meu pau e sorri. Levantei-me e fui até a minha mochila e procurei meu maço de cigarros e acendi.

Fumei três cigarros e nada de Victória aparecer. Era a sua primeira vez fazendo anal...

Quando acendi o quarto cigarro, abaixei novamente as minhas vistas para o meu pau, ele continuava em ponto de bala. _Viagra bendita_. Sorri mais uma vez.

Mas quanto mais o tempo ia passava ficava impossível manter a ereção. E quando Victória, depois de quarenta e cinco minutos voltou, não havia mais ereção.

Gemi frustrado.

— Porra Victória. Estava fabricando o banheiro por acaso?

— Tive uns pequenos problemas, Aro, mas já foi resolvido. Desculpe-me.

— Desculpe uma porra. Faça a porra do pau do Ransom subir, ou...

Desliguei-me da briga que se desenrolava na sala e concentrei-me em minhas próprias fantasias. Ela sempre seria capaz de me excitar com o seu doce sorriso... Oh, como era gostosa a sensação de estar dentro dela... Era o paraíso. Inconscientemente, eu levei a minha mão para o meu pau, e oh! Gemi ao imaginar as suas pequenas mãos me acariciando, só que a minha mão não era delicada como a dela, mas resolveria o meu problema. Imaginei como era ter o seu mamilo presos em meus dentes... Seus seios durinhos prontos para serem lambidos... Seu gosto... Sua boceta... Ela possuía a melhor boceta que eu já havia chupado e... Caralho... Quando ela gozava em minha boca... Eu poderia sobreviver apenas sendo alimentado pelo gosto do seu prazer... Quando eu a penetrava e o meu pau era envolvido no calor que era a sua boceta... Não demorou muito para que, naturalmente, o meu pau estivesse olhando para mim exigindo por atenção.

É amigão, você só será saciado quando chegarmos a casa. Mas enquanto isso, nós vamos brincar fodendo o rabo da ruivinha.

**xx This is hot xx**

— Bem, agora nós iremos mudar o cenário. — Aro informou. Depois da rodada de sexo anal com Victória – ela não queria penetração vaginal, já que seu cachê seria muito mais alto tendo seu rabo arrombado –, estávamos agora no outro estúdio e de onde eu estava eu seria capaz de ouvir os gritos de Rosalie. Rosalie era uma loira gostosa. Ela faria qualquer mulher pensar seriamente na possibilidade de ser lésbica, porque Santo Deus, Rosalie tem uma língua tão santa que no momento que sua anatomia gelada entra em contado com o calor da cabeça do meu pau, eu quase sinto o meu orgasmo chegar à borda. — Começaremos com a Victória sendo fodida pelo Chris. Em seguida, o Ransom aparecerá e faremos uma DP. Sinto muito Victória, mas a sua nobre boceta terá que trabalhar. — Ele informou categórico. A ruiva fez menção de reclamar, mas quando Aro deu-lhe um olhar que esfriaria o inferno, ela engoliu as suas palavras.

Eu estava sentado em uma cadeira enquanto fumava o meu quarto cigarro. Victória estava deitada de quatro em um tapete enquanto tinha o seu rabo mais uma vez fodido. Só que dessa vez, o pau que estava entrando e saindo era o de Chris. Ela fazia umas caras engraçadas o qual demonstrava qualquer coisa, menos prazer. Chris fodia o seu rabo em uma velocidade alucinante que eu estava prevendo o momento em que Victória se desequilibraria. Mas esse momento nunca aconteceu. Pois, prevendo a ansiedade de Chris ele tratou de me chamar para entrar em cena. Há quinze minutos eu já havia tomado mais uma das pílulas azuis e o meu pau me brindava com a minha terceira ereção.

Meu pau merece um prêmio.

— Vamos lá, Ransom. Está preparado? — Ele me perguntou retoricamente. Eu sempre estava preparado. Chris fez uma careta de desgosto, ele estava empolgado com o seu ritmo alucinante. Como todos ali presentes sabiam, Chris era viciado em um rabo. Não como o de Victória que já havia sido fodido várias vezes, claro.

— Ok, comecem. Lembre-se do que eu informei a você, rapaz. Nada de amorzinho, quero uma pegada forte. — Aro me informou.

Como faríamos uma dupla penetração, Emmett havia se deitado no tapete que alguém colocara em um momento de distração, e Victória ficou por cima, colocando ambas as pernas em cada lado da cintura dele. Emmett já fora rápido penetrando a ruiva em sua boceta. Victória empinou o seu rabo em minha direção e Emmett segurou fortemente as duas nádegas deixando-as com a marca dos seus dedos. Os peitos de Victória estavam sendo chupados por Emmett, enquanto ele metia cada vez mais forte a ruiva.

— Já passou a xilocaína, Victória? — Aro questionou.

— Sim. — Ela murmurou enquanto Emmett permanecia com seu pau parado dentro da boceta dela. — Passei quando eu fui ao banheiro.

— Ótimo! Voltem ao trabalho! — Ele informou tanto para a sua equipe, quanto para nós atores.

Abaixei-me por trás da ruiva, e migrei o meu pau novamente para o seu cu arrombado. Emmett parou os seus movimentos, enquanto eu entrava por completo em sua bunda. Dupla penetração é algo favorável para os homens, e completamente doloroso para a mulher. Pois, além de estar sendo arrombada em sua boceta, o ânus o será do mesmo jeito. _Ao mesmo tempo. _Assim que estava completamente dentro, movimentei o meu quadril, fazendo Victória gritar. Emmett apertava os peitos durinhos da ruiva, enquanto levantava também o seu quadril em busca de uma boa penetração.

— Mais rápido! — Aro comandou. E eu e o meu parceiro atendemos a ordem dada por Aro. Aumentamos a velocidade de nossas estocadas. Victória nesse momento ela não gemia, seus gritos eram preenchidos em todos os cantos daquela sala. E quando estávamos perto do nosso orgasmo, tanto eu quanto Emmett saímos do corpo de Victória e nos levantamos ficando de lados opostos enquanto Victória estava no meio esperando o tão clichê _gozo na cara._

Segurei a base do meu pau fazendo rápidos movimentos masturbatórios e poucos minutos depois, os meus fluidos orgásticos estavam indo de encontro ao rosto de Victória. Eu quase gargalhei ao ver que ela ficara surpresa ao ser atingida bem em seu olho. Emmett também não tardou a gozar. Mas ao contrário de mim, ele mirou para os seios da ruiva. Assim que terminamos, Victória abriu seus olhos, e encarou a câmera. Retirou o esperma que estava em seu olho e levou a sua boca, provando do meu gosto, e fazendo uma cara engraçada. Espalhou o gozo de Emmett pelo vale dos seus seios, enquanto fazia uma baba nojenta com meu esperma em sua boca, misturando-o ao seu cuspe._ Era nojento._

_— Corta! — _Aro gritou. Sorrimos para ele. Mais uma gravação finalizada. E mais uma rodada de sexo garantido assim que chegasse a minha casa.

* * *

**Obrigada á:** Amy Stream, Ines G. Black, Mellany B, Dama mary potter e Lolitasss por adicionarem a fic aos favoritos ou alerta. :)

**Obrigada á:** Aila Suiane, Ana Krol, Alexia Freitas, weyne braz e LeticiaJaymesMasen por mandarem reviews para a fic. Saibam que vocês me fizeram muito feliz. *-*

**Aviso:** Terá mais de três partes, por conta de cenas extras que eu NECESSITAVA explorar.

Até o próximo,

Beijos.


	3. Por Trás das Câmeras: PARTE III

**Está sendo completamente novo pra mim escrever essa fanfic. Queria avisar que contém material pesado nesse capítulo, e não sei se todas estarão de acordo. Eu realmente fiquei chocada quando encontrei por acaso – não tão acaso – um vídeo pornô em que uma grávida contracenava com dois atores. Como avisei no inicio essa fic traz coisas que realmente aconteceram em filmes adultos.**

**O mesmo aviso: Kris é a Bella; Ransom é o Edward; Nicole é a Rosalie e Chris é o Emmett.**

**Preparem os corações que algo esperado por todos acontecerá. Não especificadamente nesse capítulo!**

* * *

xx** Por Trás das Câmeras — Parte III **xx

* * *

_Grande demais, pequeno demais,_

_O tamanho importa depois de tudo_

_Grande demais, pequeno demais,_

_Poderia ser algo maior._

_Mercedes-Benz e da Autoestrada_

_Sozinho na condução da rota internacional,_

_Viagens, viagens, condução._

_Eu quero apenas diversão, e não me apaixonar._

_Apenas um pouco..._

_Só uma pequena vadia!_

_Você tem uma buceta,_

_Eu tenho um pau,_

_Então, qual é o problema?_

_Vamos fazer isso rápido._

_Então me pegue agora antes que seja tarde demais_

_A vida é muito curta, não posso esperar._

_Leve-me agora, oh você não vê,_

_Não posso transar na Alemanha._

**_Pussy — Rammstein_**

* * *

**# Edward POV #**

— Não adianta Laurent! Eu não vou fazer isso! — Ralhei, enquanto fitava o meu diretor. Meus olhos estavam injetados em sangue, mediante a proposta repulsiva que ele me fez.

— Você tem um contrato, Ransom! — Ele me alertou enquanto eu entrava no vestiário para trocar de roupa. — E qual o mal em foder uma grávida? — Laurent perguntou. O desdém em suas palavras era quase palpável.

— O motivo é exatamente esse! Penny está grávida! — Respondi, enquanto buscava em minha mochila alguma camisa.

— Ela que se ofereceu caralho! Se a vadia não consegue deixar a sua boceta sem um pau eu nada posso fazer!

— Faça o que quiser Laurent. Eu não participarei disso. — Finalizei. Vesti a minha camisa e coloquei a mochila sobre os ombros. Passei por Laurent e ele tinha uma cara estranha.

— Kris estará nisso. — Ele anunciou e eu automaticamente congelei.

— Kris? — Perguntei, ainda sem olhar em seu rosto.

— Claro. — Eu ouvi o filho da puta sorrir. — Como uma boa puta ela não quer perder essa orgia.

— Quando será isso? — Indaguei completamente vencido. Eu estava nessa profissão por escolha própria, então eu não poderia questionar quem Laurent iria escalar para atuar.

Mesmo sendo contra a participação de uma gestante em uma gravação pornô, eu não poderia me solidarizar, pois todos que estão aqui o estão por livre e espontânea vontade.

— Amanhã. Será aqui mesmo no estúdio. Como será algo rápido não precisarei desembolsar diária no motel.

**xx This is hot xx**

— O roteiro dessa filmagem será esse aqui. — Jane, uma mulher baixinha de cabelos louros e olhos verdes, nos informou enquanto distribuía para nós uma folha de papel com um roteiro de falas, ações que teríamos que seguir na hora da gravação. — Vocês terão dois minutos para se familiarizar com as suas falas. E por favor, não seja como Victória! Eu quase arranquei os cabelos da ruiva ao ver a péssima interpretação dela! — Ela desabafou enquanto deixava o seu pequeno corpo cair no sofá.

Peguei as folhas em minhas mãos e li o conteúdo.

_Roteiro do novo filme 'Grávida quer entrar na suruba'._

_Atores: Ransom, Kris, Penny, Riley e Mike._

_Resumo: Começaremos a cena com uma tomada de sexo vaginal entre os atores Kris e Mike, enquanto é fodida por Mike, Kris têm os seios acariciados por Riley. Depois de alguns minutos, Penny aparece. Riley fica surpreso com a entrada da mulher, e tenta convencê-la a ir embora._

_Riley: [com uma cara surpresa] O que você está fazendo aqui?_

_Penny: [acaricia a barriga] Eu queria participar._

_Riley: [surpreso] Você está grávida!_

_[Penny se aproxima de Riley e toca no membro dele. Riley geme com as sensações e acaba cedendo]._

_[Penny retira a sua saia e deita no sofá com as pernas abertas. Riley enfia a cabeça no meio das pernas de Penny e passa a estimular a boceta da grávida. Penny geme com o prazer – se não estiver sentindo prazer, a atriz deve gemer da mesma forma!]_

Enquanto eu lia esses trechos do roteiro, eu me surpreendi com a minha ausência. Se Laurent me chamou era porque eu atuaria.

— Jane... — Chamei. A loura tinha os seus olhos grudados na tela do seu notebook enquanto ela editava uma das cenas que foram gravadas no dia anterior. Dasha, uma atriz pornô russa, tentou fazer um boquete em Alex, e não suportando todo falo em sua garganta, ela acabou vomitando no pau do ator. Na cena seguinte ela não suportou ter seu cu arrombado e... Despejou bosta no pau do coitado. Por sorte, Laurent ainda não havia visto o resultado que a sua bela Dasha havia feito.

— Onde eu apareço? — Perguntei. A loura não virou o seu olhar para mim e permaneceu editando o vídeo.

— Leu até que parte? — Ela quis saber.

— Bem, — disse verificando onde eu havia pausado a leitura. — Penny ainda está tocando o pau do Riley.

— Use a sua inteligência, idiota! Se você lesse até o final saberia onde começa a sua atuação. — Jane respondeu irritada. Ela fechou o notebook rosa, e saiu da sala onde estávamos.

Penny estava do outro lado da sala com as mãos acariciando a sua barriga e o seu olhar perdido. Ela era uma mulher bonita, tinha os cabelos compridos e lisos que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Seus seios eram grandes – que eu supus serem por causa da gravidez – e a sua barriga deveria ter em torno dos seis meses. Ela vestia uma blusa manga comprida na cor rosa, e uma saia colada preta.

Kris estava apoiada na janela enquanto fumava algum cigarro. Seus longos cabelos castanhos voavam sempre que eram atingidos pelo vento frio que fazia na Califórnia. Riley e Mike haviam saído para tomar os comprimidos azuis. Era broxante saber que foderia sem dó uma mulher grávida.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Penny? — Kris perguntou. Penny se assustou com a indagação da morena, e eu também havia ficado. Ela se mostrava indiferente sobre tudo o que acontecia e o que iria acontecer em algumas horas, que não havia como não ficar surpreso ao saber que no fundo, ela se importava.

Penny demorou alguns segundos para responder. Nesse momento eu já havia descartado a merda do roteiro e Jane que se fôda se eu fizer algo que ela não havia citado. Nosso trabalho já era artificial demais para ainda ter que seguir a porra de um roteiro escrito por uma mulher que acreditava em contos de fadas.

— Preciso do dinheiro. — Ela respondeu enquanto permanecia a acariciar a sua barriga.

— Isso nós já percebemos! Caralho, Penny, você não poderia ter arrumado qualquer merda de emprego? — Kris perguntou. Ela estava furiosa.

— O mais rápido que eu encontrei foi esse. A minha filha nascerá em alguns meses, e eu não possuo dinheiro para comprar nem uma meia! Eu estou com oito meses, e não possuo nenhuma fralda sequer! Eu já estava a dois anos fora da pornografia, mas as coisas apertaram para o meu lado e eu não vi outra solução a não ser voltar. — Nesse momento a maquiagem improvisada da mulher já estava borrada devido ao surto de lágrimas. — Você não pode me julgar pelas minhas escolhas!

No momento em que Kris abria a boca para replicar, Laurent apareceu trazendo em seu encalço Mike e Riley.

— Todos já estão prontos? — Ele olhou sorridente para nós três, mas seu sorriso morreu ao notar os olhos vermelhos e inchados da mulher.

— Por que ela está chorando? — Laurent quis saber. Penny abaixou a sua cabeça e Kris deu uma ultima tragada no cigarro enquanto se virava para Laurent.

— Isso ainda vai demorar?

**xx This is hot xx**

Como sempre, eu era o ultimo a chegar à cena. Havia um lado positivo em ficar de voyeur por alguns minutos. A bela morena já havia retirado toda sua roupa, e eu senti o meu pau se contorcer dentro das minhas calças. Ajeitei a minha posição desconfortavelmente. Laurent que estava ao meu lado sorriu quando viu a minha reação.

— Kris é uma das mais gostosas. Claro, não podemos esquecer-nos da Nicole. — Ele informou. Eu em momento algum retirei os meus olhos da visão que era aquela mulher pelada. Os seios dela, tamanho medianos, os mamilos rosados eriçados estavam me deixando louco. Eu quase gozaria em minhas calças. Mas então, os meus olhos percorreram o seu corpo nu e eu quase senti os meus batimentos cardíacos falharem ao ver o piercing que estava em seu umbigo. Piercing no umbigo era a coisa mais sexy que havia no meu mundo.

Suas pernas torneadas estavam me deixando louco, mas então meus olhos focalizaram as suas pernas e eu me vi mais duro ainda ao ver a sua boceta. Completamente lisa. Completamente gostosa. Completamente dizendo em uma grande placa: "Me chupe" ou então, "Fôda-me".

— Tudo bem. — Laurent começou. Jacob que estava nos auxiliando nas filmagens fez um gesto de legal com o polegar em direção a Laurent, e em seguida ele gritou. — Cena um. Ação!

Mike deitou-se no enorme sofá, e Kris veio por cima dele, colocando uma de suas pernas em cada lado do seu quadril sendo rapidamente penetrada pelo pau de Mike. Eu nunca pensei que um dia teria inveja do louro espinhento, mas eu estava apertando os meus dedos contra a madeira enquanto eu a via sendo fodida por aquele sujeito.

Kris envergou sua cabeça para traz e rolou os seus olhos enquanto ela subia e descia no pau de Mike e o filho da puta mantinha as suas duas patas em cada lado da cintura da morena dando-lhe apoio na cavalgada. Mas então, o outro filho da puta do Riley apareceu. Ele já havia retirado as suas roupas e se prostrou atrás da morena apalpando os seus seios. Eu estava com medo da pele dos meus dedos romperem, pois eu queria ser o filho da puta que estaria tocando os seus seios; e o meu pau sendo afundado no calor da sua boceta.

— Oh meu Deus! O que você está fazendo aqui, Penny? — Riley perguntou espantando para Penny que encarava a cena. Kris cavalgando no pênis de Mike, e Riley se preparando para foder o rabo da morena.

— Eu quero participar. — Ela disse mordendo os seus lábios.

— Jane pularia em trampolins se visse a atuação desses garotos! — Laurent debochou.

— Você está grávida! — Riley censurou enquanto se aproximava para afastar a mulher. Mas Penny fora mais rápida e agarrou o pau de Riley em suas mãos. O ato inesperado o fez recuar o passo e engolir o gemido que gostaria de sair.

— E o que isso importa? Eu posso ser fodida da mesma forma. — Ela respondeu enquanto as suas mãos permaneciam trabalhando no pau do Riley.

— Onde eu entro nessa cena? — Murmurei para Laurent enquanto tocava o seu ombro.

— Daqui a pouco. Quando chegar a hora eu aviso.

Riley retirou a saia e a blusa de Penny e, eu quase vomitei ao ver a mulher grávida se submetendo a um filme pornô por questões financeiras. Deitou a mulher no mesmo sofá que Kris estava e abriu as suas pernas. Tudo o que eu pude ver era Riley com a cabeça no meio das pernas de Penny enquanto chupava a boceta da grávida. Penny gemia, e empurrava a cabeça de Riley para o cara alcançar seja lá o que ele estiver perdido. A mão de Penny saíra dos cabelos de Riley e migrou para os seios de Kris. Em seguida ela esticou o seu corpo, e agarrou os mamilos da outra em sua boca.

Os gemidos de Kris ecoavam por todos os quatro cantos do estúdio; enquanto ela era fodida por Mike e tinha os seus seios chupados por Penny.

Penny não era uma amadora como eu supus anteriormente.

— Ela é não é amadora. — Disse para Laurent que olhava fantasiado toda a atuação.

— Claro que não! Penny Jacobs! Você não a conhece? — Laurent me perguntou indignado. Levantei minhas duas mãos em rendição. Era algum pecado eu não conhecer quem era Penny Jacobs?

— Ela era a puta mais famosa que a Califórnia conhecera! — Ele disse com um olhar sonhador em direção a Penny. — Mas então a desgraçada engravidou! — Disse com asco.

Voltei minha atenção novamente para a cena, e poucos segundos depois, Jacob interrompeu.

— Preciso ajudar a luz. O sol está bem na direção da câmera. — Jacob disse para Laurent.

— Congelem na cena! — Ele comandou. Eu poderia perceber, pelas caretas que ela fazia que Penny estivesse desconfortável em ter as suas pernas abertas, seus joelhos estavam em sua barriga, na famosa posição de frango assado, e o pau de Riley parado em sua boceta.

Depois de quase dez minutos, Jacob conseguiu achar o melhor ângulo para a luz ficar adequada e eles voltaram a filmar.

Logo Riley passou a movimentar-se dentro de Penny mais uma vez, e ela escorregou uma de suas mãos até o seu clitóris enquanto a outra repousava em sua barriga. Mike olhava fascinado Penny ser fodida, enquanto Kris estava ainda montava no seu pau.

— Sua vez! — Laurent me informou. Minha vez? O que eu iria fazer? Penny ou Kris? Que seja a Kris. Eu repetia essa frase como um mantra em minha mente, e por alguma razão, eu quase beijei a boca do meu diretor quando ele me informou: Posição 1 com a Kris.

Retirei apressadamente o meu short e a meu pau quase beijou minhas bolas quando foi liberto da prisão do meu short de malha. Eu estava com medo de que quando ela colocasse a boca no meu membro, eu gozaria dois segundos depois.

**# Bella POV #**

Tudo o que eu sabia era que no momento em que eu virei o meu rosto, eu deparei-me com o pau mais fantástico que eu já vira em toda a minha vida. Era grande, e eu não suportaria colocá-lo todo em minha boca, mesmo tendo aprendido algumas técnicas para relaxar a garganta. O pênis de Ransom tinha muitas veias, e ele estava muito, mas muito excitado. Coloquei-o em minha boca, e ouvi quando ele grunhiu. Suas mãos vieram para a minha cabeça, afastando os meus cabelos. Olhei em seus olhos sob os meus cílios e senti seu mais ficar ainda mais duro. Colocava o seu membro em minha boca até onde eu suportava, e em seguida subia, demorando-me em sua glande rosada.

Nesse exato momento eu estava tão entretida chupando o pau do Ransom que me desconcentrei dos meus movimentos em Mike. Por sorte, as mãos deles estavam em minha cintura, e me impulsionava a subir e a descer. Ao meu lado Penny e Riley estavam transando e eu dei uma rápida olhada – enquanto masturbada o pau dele com a mão – no outro casal ao meu lado. Riley estava por cima de Penny, apenas mantendo distância para não pôr muito peso em sua barriga, e as pernas dela repousavam em cada lado do quadril de Riley. Os enormes seios de Penny subiam e desciam conforme o pau de Riley entrava cada vez mais rápido na boceta dela.

— Atenção! Mike, sua participação com a Kris terminou. — Laurent informou. Levantei-me de cima de Mike, e esperei a próxima instrução de Laurent. — Kris, fique na sua amada posição de cachorrinho, — Sorri com a menção. Se havia uma posição que eu adorava ser fodida era a de "cachorrinho". — Ransom, você será o parceiro da Kris, e Penny, você também ficará nessa posição, mas, — Ele interrompeu abruptamente. — Seria confortável para você? — Perguntou para Penny e ela assentiu. Pois bem, próxima cena eu quero a posição 2. Continuaremos em vinte minutos.

Eu seria fodida pelo bonitão de olhos verdes. Esses vinte minutos nunca pareceram tão longos.

* * *

**O capítulo está um insulto de tão pequeno, mas a minha inspiração brochou essa semana. ):**

**Obrigada á: **Jooh-patz, Carola Hale e Mocho Azul por adicionarem a fic aos favoritos/alerta. :)

**Obrigada á: **Gisele, Larissa, Dama mary potter, Ary Lima, Acdy-chan, CaroldoubleS, Ana Krol e Alissa Nayer por terem deixado um comentário, e fazendo uma autora super, ultra, mega power feliz. Obrigada mais uma vez! 3

**Próximo capítulo deve sair no próximo fim de semana. Comentem muito, comentários me deixam inspirada, então usem seus lindos dedos para escrever um comentário para essa carente autora. ^^**

**Até lá.**

**D.**


	4. Por Trás das Câmeras: PARTE IV

**Olá! Sim, eu sei que eu demorei, mas eu travei ao escrever esse capítulo. A história, tecnicamente, já estava pronta, tanto que o próximo - e último capítulo - já está pronto. Mas esse estava incompleto de todas as formas. Não estava com inspiração _perva_para escrevê-lo.**

**Bem, não vou ficar enrolando, esse é o momento mais esperado da fic, creio eu. Então, leiam o capítulo. E não esqueçam: o Edward _tesudo_ adora ler os comentários de vocês!**

**O mesmo aviso: Kris é a Bella; Ransom é o Edward; Nicole é a Rosalie e Chris é o Emmett.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Por trás das câmeras: Parte IV**

**.**

_Quero ficar de boca aberta, olhos saltitando, cabeça pirando, Mexendo o corpo_

_Eu quero coração palpitando, o chão tremendo, um show incrível, chocante_

_Você é corajoso o suficiente para me deixar ver o seu pavão?_

_Não seja um babaca, garoto, pare de agir como uma vadia_

_Deixarei-te em paz e não precisará pagar_

_Vamos lá baby, deixe me ver_

_O que você está escondendo ai embaixo_

_Você é corajoso o suficiente para me deixar ver o pavão?_

_O que esta esperando? É hora de você mostrar-lo_

_Não seja tímido cara, Aposto que é bonito_

_Vamos lá baby, deixe me ver_

_O que você está escondendo ai embaixo_

**Peacock – Katy Perry**

* * *

**# Edward POV #**

20 minutos.

20 fodidos minutos!

Eu entraria em combustão espontânea se tivesse que esperar a porra dos vinte minutos findarem, para poder, finalmente, foder a boceta gloriosa de _Kris._ Assim que Laurent deixou a sala em que estávamos filmando, na companhia de Mike, Riley e Penny, sobrando na sala apenas eu e a vadia. Ela lançava sorrisos safados em minha direção, e eu, como o bundão que sou apenas retribui com uma piscadela. A puta mordia os seus lábios sedutoramente e eu seria capaz de perder as minhas bolas se o meu pau ficasse mais um segundo exposto na direção daquela... _Gostosa_. Vir-me-ei de costas para Kris, e caminhei até um beco escuro para vestir as minhas roupas. Sentia o seu olhar queimando as minhas costas, mas eu conhecia o protocolo produzido por Laurent tão minuciosamente.

Primeiro: Nada de sexo nos bastidores da gravação. Ato sexual era permitido apenas nas filmagens. A multa para quem desobedecesse a essa regra era alta demais, e eu não estava a fim de perder essa grana por conta de uma trepada. Mesmo sendo com Kris.

Por isso, eu vesti a contragosto as minhas roupas. O local em que eu estava não era contemplado com a luz, e as minhas mãos estavam escorregadias em direção ao meu membro em busca de um alívio imediato.

— Calmo aí, parceiro. — Consolei o meu pau. Não sei se paus conseguem chorar, mas o meu definitivamente estava em lágrimas, não literalmente, é claro. Migrei meus dedos até os meus cabelos rebeldes, deixando-os ainda mais desgrenhados. _Que se dane_, pensei. Quando eu me virei para sair da escuridão, e ir até a minha mochila buscar a minha cartela de cigarros, meu corpo foi chocado com delicadas curvas. Tentei enxergar em meio à escuridão para saber quem era a pessoa que me acariciava, mas meus olhos não conseguiam identificar o par de mãos que migravam para uma área perigosa.

Será que essa intrusa – eu tinha certeza que era uma mulher –, não percebia a grande placa escrita em letras garrafais e contornos brilhantes a palavra _PERIGO_? As mãos dela estavam cada vez mais próximas do meu _amigo_, e meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou no momento em que ela aproximou aquele pescoço delicioso próximo do meu rosto até alcançar o meu lóbulo.

— Estou vendo que alguém aqui está excitado. — Essa voz eu reconhecia! Reconheceria essa voz de sino em qualquer parte do mundo! Puta merda! A vadia estava me provocando. Enquanto uma de suas mãos trabalhava para abrir o botão da bermuda que eu havia vestido, a sua língua tratava de me enlouquecer – seja sugando ou mordendo o meu lóbulo.

— _Vadia._ — Lamuriei tão baixo que não tenho certeza se ela ouviu ou não. Talvez ela tenha escutado, pois eu percebi um riso de formando em sua deliciosa boca – que minutos atrás estava engolindo o meu pau.

— Eu não posso me controlar, você sabe. — A cachorra começou. Ela havia finalmente aberto o botão e descido o zíper da minha bermuda – como eu não precisaria usar roupa íntima, o acesso ao meu membro seria muito mais fácil. — Eu não tenho culpa se o seu pau é gostoso para caralho.

Oh.

Santo.

_Dionísio._

As mãos dela estavam fazendo loucuras no meu pau, e como uma lamparina que se acende eu percebi que estava participando de tudo passivamente. Disposto a mudar aquela situação, subi uma de minhas mãos por seu delicioso corpo, demorando-me em sua fodida barriga, circundando com o meu polegar aquele piercing que me deixou louco, e subindo mais um pouco até encontrar o monte do prazer que eram os seus seios. Segurei um firmemente e a puta gemeu bem próximo a minha orelha, e não suportando aquela tortura, abaixei as alças de sua blusa, não perdendo tempo em tomar aqueles peitos em minha boca.

Circulei a minha língua em torno daquele mamilo rosado e intumescido e a vadia agarrou o meu cabelo entre as suas mãos. Ela fazia movimentos de vai e vem no meu pau, enquanto eu adorava seus fodidos peitos com a minha boca. Se nós continuássemos naquela brincadeira eu gozaria em sua mão, e isso não era o que eu pretendia no momento. Abaixei as minhas mãos e retirei as dela do meu amigo, e suspendi uma de suas pernas, encaixando-a em minha cintura. Mirei o meu pau em direção a sua deleitosa boceta, enquanto eu afundei o meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço inalando o cheiro poderoso que emanava dela. Levei uma de minha palma para o meio de suas pernas, e fiquei satisfeito ao comprovar que ela estava molhada o bastante para me receber. Ela sempre estava pronta. Vadia do caralho!. Mirei o meu pau para dentro de sua entrada, e numa só estocada eu estava dentro dela.

— Kris? Ransom? — Ouvi a voz de Laurent e eu congelei. — Cadê vocês? — Kris também havia ficado assustada com a possibilidade de sermos pegos.

— Nós não podemos ser pegos... — Ela disse enquanto abaixava as suas pernas e descia as suas saias de volta ao seu lugar.

Subi as minhas roupas a contragosto, guardando o meu muito excitado pau de volta as minhas calças.

— O que faremos? Laurent não pode nos pegar! Faça alguma coisa, Edward! — Olhei feio para _Kris _por ela ter usado o meu nome verdadeiro. Ela ficava com as merdas dela para conservar a sua identidade, mas na primeira oportunidade ela me delatava. — Desculpa. Ok? Só estou nervosa.

— Nós daremos um jeito. — Tentei tranquilizá-la. — Ninguém descobrirá. — Disse, levantando o seu queixo até que nossos olhares se encontrarem. — Eu vou sair arrumar uma forma de tirar Laurent daqui, e então você pode ir para qualquer lugar. — Segurei suas mãos entre as minhas, passando a confiança que nem eu possuía. Se fossemos pegos nossa carreira aqui na _Adult Entertaiment_ estava fodida. Principalmente pelas fodidas mentiras.

**# Bella POV #**

Assim que Ransom deixou o beco escuro em que estávamos nos agarrando há minutos atrás, meu corpo ainda tremia com a possibilidade que fossemos pegos. Quando eu vim ao seu encontro, o meu objetivo era apenas provocá-lo. Não tinha a intenção de adiantar a transa que teríamos em alguns minutos. Não que eu estivesse apressada em ter o seu pau me fodendo, mas eu apenas queria torturá-lo. Quem sabe lamber aqueles músculos abdominais como se ele fosse o mais saboroso doce de leite. Deliciar-me com a visão que era aquele V bem contornado no meio dos seus quadris. Todavia, toda a provocação saiu do nosso controle, e quando eu percebi, eu já havia sido invadida pela sua _protuberância_.

Meu corpo escorregou pela parede, e eu afundei a minha cabeça entre os meus joelhos. Eu não poderia correr esse risco outra vez. Eu não estava aqui por diversão ou por promiscuidade. Estava nesse inferno justamente por causa de Bree. Bree. Eu ainda não havia telefonado para a minha irmã caçula, mas apenas não me preocupei por saber que ela estaria em boa companhia com a Senhora Clearwater. Sue cuidava de Bree como se ela fosse a sua filha de sangue, por isso não me senti culpada. Alguns minutos se passaram e eu ainda não havia escutado mais a voz de Edward ou de Laurent. Levantei-me e desamassei prováveis amassos em minhas vestes, arrumei o cabelo que foi bagunçado na hora do meu amasso com Ransom, e controlei a minha respiração, não querendo delatar a minha burrada.

— O que estava fazendo aí dentro, Kris? — Pulei ao ouvir a voz anasalada de Penny.

— Nada que seja do seu interesse. — Respondi bruscamente. Não estava a fim de papo. Queria apenas fazer essa filmagem de merda, e ir para casa dormir pelos próximos dois meses, me afundando em doces e sorvetes enquanto assisto a algum filme romântico. Talvez eu convidasse Alice, Rosalie e Emmett para uma sessão de cinema em algum fim de semana. Há algum tempo não fazemos mais esses programas em grupo.

Vasculhei um dos armários em busca de um pacote de cigarros e fiquei frustrada ao não encontrar nenhum. Do outro lado da sala, Jacob estava mexendo em alguns aparelhos, e Laurent estava sentado próximo a vários televisores pequenos que exibiriam a gravação diretamente para ele. Próximo a uma pilastra, Riley, Ransom e Mike conversavam. Mais uma vez buscando me controlar, mas essa era uma tarefa difícil quando eu estava no mesmo ambiente que _ele. _Não era fácil controlar o meu corpo, muito menos a mente, quando estávamos assim tão próximos.

Assim que cheguei perto dos três rapazes, o que quer que eles estejam conversando foi interrompido bruscamente assim que eu cheguei. Revirei os meus olhos, e não me preocupando com qualquer merda, pedi o que eu queria.

— Alguém tem algum cigarro? — Pedi, variando o meu olhar entre Mike e Riley, sem jamais encarar diretamente os olhos verdes de Ransom.

— Tenho apenas esse Marlboro, serve? — Riley me estendeu o cigarro, sem muitas escolhas eu aceitei.

Ainda tragando o cigarro, eu caminhei em direção a Laurent.

— Eu quero isso para hoje, idiota! Enquanto você conserta essa máquina eu estou perdendo de ganhar dinheiro! — Ele gritava impropérios para o coitado do Jacob. Pelo visto, a minha conversa com ele seria interessante.

— Laurent? — Chamei, mas ele não me ouviu, pois não fez nenhum movimento para se virar. — Laurent? — Aumentei o timbre da minha voz, mesmo assim nada. — Pare de me ignorar, _veado_. — O moreno odiava quando alguém colocava a sua masculinidade a prova.

— Abra as suas pernas que eu quero ver você me chamar de veado enquanto eu estiver-te fodendo.

— Tudo bem. — Sorri, levantando ambas as mãos. — Quero apenas conversar.

— Mas, a minha proposta ainda é válida. — Piscou.

— Muito bom saber que eu ainda tenho opções na hora de transar. Porém, não é sobre isso que eu vim aqui te incomodar.

— Que pena. Não ficaria magoado se o motivo da interrupção fosse que você resolveu ceder aos meus encantos. — Falou, enquanto tocava no seu membro sobre a sua calça.

— Eu só queria saber se isso ainda vai demorar. — Expus a minha dúvida, antes que essa situação avançasse.

Laurent rosnou, enquanto olhava para Jacob de uma forma estranha. Senti pena do rapaz, mesmo sabendo que Laurent não seria capaz de fazer algo contra ele. O máximo que ele faria, era gritar e xingar até a vigésima geração do homem.

— Quanto tempo isso vai ficar pronto, Jacob?

— Cerca de mais dez minutos, senhor. — Gaguejou o rapaz.

Quando o meu cigarro já havia acabado, e vendo que daria tempo, eu decidi ir para o enorme salão vazio que estava no segundo andar. Eu estava passando por aquele mesmo beco, quando fui surpreendida por um braço me encurralar na parede. Olhei assustada para quem havia me rendido e senti alivio inundar o meu peito ao perceber que era _apenas Ransom_.

— O que você quer? — Perguntei mal-humorada.

— A culpa é sua, porra! —Sibilou. — Você que veio atrás de mim. Você que me... — Interrompi.

— Depois. Depois conversamos. Eu preciso ficar sozinha. — Consegui desvencilhar-me da prisão que eram os seus braços e fui de encontro à escada improvisada que me levaria até o segundo andar.

**# Laurent POV #**

Depois que o filho da puta do Jacob arrumou todo o maquinário, que havia dado um problema de última hora, estávamos preparados para começar a primeira das duas gravações que teríamos até a madrugada chegar. Todos já estavam em duas devidas posições, Kris e Penny na famosa posição do cachorrinho, e seus respectivos parceiros posicionados em sua traseira.

— Creio que devemos trocar os parceiros, senhor. — Jacob me informou.

— Como...? — Indaguei confuso.

— Ransom é mais alto e mais forte de Kris, nós precisaríamos de duas câmeras para poder focalizar tudo da melhor forma. Além do mais, ele está escondendo boa parte de Penny. Trocar Riley por Ransom para a grávida é melhor.

— Não tem como fazer dessa forma que está? Eu gosto da química que rola entre Ransom e Kris. — Os vagabundos acham que eu não sei do segredinho sujo deles.

— Poderíamos tentar. Mas a imagem pode sair escura.

— Não tem problema. Garrett pode fazer isso em algum fodido programa de edição.

— Então seria melhor se trocasse a posição do casal. — Opinou. — Ransom e Kris ficam na esquerda, enquanto Riley e Penny na direita. Pois, de acordo com o roteiro de Jane, Mike terá... _Sexo oral — Ruborizou. Filho da puta do caralho__!_ — Com uma das garotas. Seria mais apropriado que fosse com Kris. Apenas questões de melhor ângulo, o senhor sabe.

— Tudo bem. — Concordei, sabendo que ele tinha razão. — Ei, pessoal. Mudem a posição. Kris e Ransom fiquem na esquerda e Penny e Riley na direita.

**# Bella POV #**

Assim que Laurent comandou o "ação", nós começamos a gravar. Não é que eu estivesse desconfortável por estar assim, tão exposta. O meu desconforto era com quem eu estava gravando. Era a primeira vez que faríamos uma cena juntos, e eu não sabia como me comportar. Eu estaria confortável se quem estivesse atrás de mim fosse Riley ou Mike. Mas não era nenhum dos dois, e no momento em que eu senti ser penetrava – mais uma vez, por _Ransom _eu não sabia se poderia me controlar. Principalmente a minha boca. Contudo, Jacob também parecia desconfiar de algo, pois a sugestão da felação em Mike me ajudaria bastante.

Eu deveria me lembrar de agradecer a Jacob.

Pela posição em que eu me encontrava, a penetração era profunda e os meus gemidos eram silenciados pelo pau de Mike que estava em minha boca. Ransom apertava a minha nádega, ora dava algumas palmadas – por ordens de Laurent – e eu sentia a minha carne arder com tamanha indelicadeza. Uma das mãos de Ransom estava acariciando os meus seios, enquanto a outra escorregou para o meu clitóris fazendo movimentos circulares em meu ponto inchado.

Ousei virar a minha cabeça para o lado, e Penny estava na mesma situação que eu. Ou talvez pior, já que ela estava grávida. Os movimentos acelerados de Riley faziam a mulher se chocar contra o encosto do sofá, e os seus olhos estavam brilhantes. Voltei a me concentrar em Mike, e ele segurava os meus cabelos para traz enquanto enterrava o seu membro em minha garganta. Eu sentia a ânsia do vômito, mas eu não poderia deixar isso acontecer.

— Vamos lá, posição 4, Penny. — Tenho certeza que os olhos de Penny se arregalaram com a menção de fazer uma dupla penetração. Era repulsivo o que Laurent estava fazendo, mas quem somos nós para questioná-lo?

Eu vi o momento em Mike deitou-se na beirada do sofá, e Penny subiu por cima dele, com a barriga para cima.

— Congele a cena, Jacob. — Comandou Laurent. — Já passou a xilocaína, Penny? — Perguntou para a grávida. Ela fez um gesto negativo, e ele mandou que Jacob fosse chamar Alice para providenciar a pomada anestésica. Seria mais fácil para Penny, já que ela seria invadida e não sentiria absolutamente nada. — Você vai querer a pomada também, Kris?

Quando eu abria a minha boca para responder, Ransom foi mais rápido do que eu na resposta.

— Ela não vai precisar. — Ele disse em uma voz rouca. Eu fiquei irritada com tamanha ousadia. Quem ele era para decidir algo por mim? Ok. Eu imediatamente lembrei quem _ele_ era.

Laurent não esperou a minha concordância, e eu fiquei agradecida por isso. Penny estava entretida demais em ninar a sua barriga, e eu estava sentada em um banco quando senti uma respiração quente em minha bochecha. Fora inevitável eu não me arrepiar com o toque dele em meu pescoço.

— Hoje eu quero que você sinta tudo, _Kris._ — Me provocou, mordendo o lóbulo de minha orelha, e eu sem querer gemi baixinho. O cretino sorriu, apenas para me atiçar.

**xx This is hot xx**

— Já está tudo pronto. Voltem as suas posições.

Saindo completamente do roteiro, eu fiquei surpresa ao estar sentada no colo do Ransom, com o seu pau a poucos centímetros da minha entrada, apenas pincelando o meu clitóris. Esse ato dele estava me enlouquecendo, e automaticamente eu levei as minhas mãos para os seus cabelos.

— Você gosta quando eu te provoco assim? — Perguntou, e eu debilmente apenas enverguei minha cabeça para trás, enlouquecida com o prazer que ele estava me proporcionando. Não estávamos mais em nenhum personagem. _Estávamos sendo nós mesmos._ — Gosta? — Ele perguntou mais uma vez, no mesmo instante em que entrava em mim. Forte. Duro. Não pude controlar o alto gemido que escapou dos meus lábios.

— Muito bem, Kris! — Me assustei com a voz de Laurent, e abri os meus olhos, chocada. Ransom sorriu com a minha confusão. Ele segurou fortemente as minhas nádegas, me dando impulso para movimentar em seu membro. Estava tudo lento demais. Ransom movimentava o quadril para cima, e em uma determinada estocada ele alcançou um ponto que há seis anos nunca foi tocado em cena.

— Mudem a posição.

Ransom me tirou de seu colo, enquanto se deitava de lado, e eu me posicionava em sua frente, de lado, mas de costas para ele Ele elevou uma de minhas pernas, facilitando a penetração. Eu estava lubrificada o suficiente para ele escorregar para dentro de minha boceta.

— Porra, Kris Quente demais. Apertada demais. Gostosa pra caralho! — Ransom dizia obscenidades ao pé do meu ouvido e isso me deixou ainda mais molhada. Caralho.

**# ****Edward POV #**

Eu deveria me controlar. Não seria sensato gozar logo agora, e eu queria aproveitar tudo o que eu pudesse sugar de Kris nessa transa. Não era apenas uma transa. Eu sabia. Ela sabia. Era a primeira vez que eu foderia com... _Kris _nesse studio e eu queria que esse momento ficasse marcado em sua mente. Não que eu fosse algum fodido inseguro, mas era algo que me impelia em fazê-la se lembrar de mim, a fodendo fortemente quando outro cara, que não fosse eu, estivesse metendo em sua boceta. Na boceta que pertencia a mim.

Reivindiquei os seus peitos, beliscando os seus mamilos com meus dedos, enquanto o meu pau entrava e saia cada vez mais rápido. Eu estava em um ritmo alucinante, e afundei mais uma vez meu rosto no seu pescoço aspirando seu doce cheiro de morangos, misturado com suor e sexo. Sexo sujo. Como a vadia gostava.

— Você gosta quando eu faço isso? — Perguntei, não esperando alguma resposta, suguei a pele da sua garganta – e certamente deixaria marca. A minha marca. Oh, yeah! _A minha marca._

**# ****Bella POV #**

— Porra! Mais rápido! — Eu pedi em meio aos gemidos, e eu não precisei implorar, pois o membro de Ransom entrava e saia da minha entrada ainda mais rápido que antes. Eu não suportaria muito tempo. E mesmo que fosse algo estranho, eu teria o meu segundo orgasmo em uma gravação. Não que eu nunca tivesse tido orgasmos antes. Mas não aqui.

Eu já poderia sentir o meu orgasmo sendo construído, um formigamento delicioso no meu estômago e a sensação de cair em um abismo, e depois a liberação. Era fantástica a sensação do pau de Ransom entrar e sair da minha fenda. Ele impulsionava o quadril para frente, para a penetração ser mais funda, e eu movia meu quadril para trás em busca de algum atrito.

Meus gemidos estavam se intensificando, e eu estava receosa de ser chamada de escandalosa. O trio que estava ao meu lado, também transando, já não significava nada para mim. No meu mundo existia apenas eu e o meu parceiro e a sensação deliciosa que ele mais uma vez me fazia sentir.

— Oh! Oh! Oh! — Eu gemia cada vez mais alto quando o pau de Edward mergulhava mais profundo na minha boceta. Rolei os meus olhos, quando eu senti o meu orgasmo chegar. Senti-me caindo em uma escuridão. Relaxada, satisfeita, amada.

Alguns minutos depois, Ransom trocou nossas posições, deixando-me deitada de costas no sofá, enquanto ele posicionava o seu delicioso pau no meio dos meus seios.

_Espanhola._

E minutos depois, o líquido quente de Ransom se espalhava pelo vale dos meus seios e pescoço. Ele caiu por cima de mim, mesmo estando com os braços apoiados em cada lateral do meu corpo, me poupando de receber o seu peso completamente.

As nossas respirações estavam aceleradas, e ele mantinha os seus olhos firmemente fechados. Ao longe, eu consegui distinguir o som da voz de Laurent comandando o _corta_, mas nada daquilo significava. Quando ele conseguiu controlar a sua respiração, um sorriso maroto brotou em seus lábios, e ele lentamente abriu um dos seus olhos. Fui atingida com a intensidade do seu olhar, e não desviei meus olhos dos seus.

— Por que não me contou que estaria aqui hoje? — Sua voz era doce, mas ao mesmo tempo eu distingui a acusação em seu tom.

— Eu não sabia. — Contei a verdade.

— Como não sabia? — Ele estava surpreso.

— Laurent nos enganou. — Era o que eu realmente acreditava.

— Será que ele sabe... Sobre nós? — Edward perguntou, enquanto retirava os fios grudados em suor do meu rosto.

— Acho que não... Talvez ele saiba. Eu não sei. — Fui sincera em minha resposta.

— Mas, se ele não souber. Passará, a saber, a partir de agora. — E dito isso, ele tomou os meus lábios entre os seus. Tentei afastá-lo, mas era em vão. Uma hora todos iriam descobrir. Não dava para esconder o meu relacionamento com Edward para sempre. Foi arriscado o bastante quando, há quatro anos, quando começamos o namoro, trocarmos de diretor. Laurent não nos punir por toda essa trapaça, ele armou esse_encontro_.

— Hey, idiotas! Vocês vão ficar aí para sempre? — Edward ou Ransom, tanto faz, a muito contragosto, interrompeu o nosso beijo para olhar para o filho da puta que havia nos interrompido. — Todo mundo já foi embora. Só tem vocês aqui, e temos que fechar o galpão.

— Vamos para casa, Bella. Há uma situação pendente para você resolver, e dessa vez, sem câmeras envolvidas. — Sussurrou, enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo da minha orelha.

* * *

***Na mitologia grega, Dionísio é considerado o deus do prazer, do vinho e das festas.**

* * *

**Olá. *-* ****Eu sei que atrasei o capítulo, mas eu tinha que concluir o capítulo de outra fic, me surgiu uma nova ideia e tudo isso me atrasou para escrever aqui em POR TRÁS DAS CÂMERAS. Com esse final vocês devem estar de perguntando: PUTA QUE PARIU****!** O QUE FOI ISSO, DAIANE? Bem, eu acho que deixei algumas pistas sobre o Edward ter uma pessoa que o esperava em casa e que prometia o melhor sexo da vida dele. No capítulo 3, quando o Laurent avisa sobre a cena com a Penny, e o Edward só aceita participar, depois que a _Kris_ é mencionada. Bem, espero que não tenham ficado surpresos. *O* Eu lancei dicas nesses três capítulos! *-* Ah, não foi tããããõ quente como eu prometi, eu estou sem inspiração perva, o drama está me consumindo, aí complica. Mas fiz o máximo que eu pude nesse capítulo! Então, o próximo capítulo é o último. *chora* Sim, eu avisei que seria uma short-fic e o fim nos aguarda. Para quem nunca comentou, esse é o momento de fazer isso! Já que estamos nesse clima chato de despedidas. :/

**Obrigada á: Aila Suiane - minha vadia do coração, Larissa, Alissa Nayer, Dama mary potter, Lorena, gby00, Ana Krol, anon, Maisa B e Yara Bastos pelos lindos comentários. *-* Vocês são umas fofas que me deixam flutuando em nuvens através dos comentários. Obrigada. :D**

**Obrigada á: Amy Stream, Lolitasss, Mellany B, Mocho Azul, Carola Hale, Inês G. Black, palomaMB e Wadde por terem adicionado a fanfic aos seus favoritos/alerta.**

**Respondendo ao anônimo, a história não se focará apenas no Studio. Os atores têm vida social, sim. Mas não sei se você percebeu no primeiro capítulo, na conversa com a Bree, que ela ficaria três dias filmando. Esse é o terceiro dia! :D**

**Um beijo enorme para quem se mantêm firme nos comentários.**

**Próximo e último capítulo deverá ser postado no sábado ou no domingo.**  
**Comentem bastante!**

**Beijos.**


	5. Por trás das Câmeras: FINAL Parte I

**Demorei, mas apareci! Esse será o penúltimo capítulo, o próximo, que será o último, será postado do domingo. Não, eu não enrolarei novamente. Prometo! Haha Ah, essa é a primeira parte do final, como o capítulo estava grande demais eu acabei dividindo. =(**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Por trás das câmeras: FINAL (Parte I)**

**x**

_Dois dias atrás..._

Quase duas horas depois de conversar com Jessica, eu estava sentada em uma cadeira, tendo os meus longos cabelos cor de mogno sendo alisados por Alice. Pelas expressões engraçadas que ela fazia, eu poderia facilmente supor que ela gostaria de me perguntar algo... Algo que ela, certamente, teme pela minha resposta.

Encarei-a pelo longo espelho que estava na minha frente, e questionei:

— Desembucha, Alice! — pedi, sorrindo.

— Kris, eu ainda não entendo como você faz isso se você detesta essa profissão! — Alice, a minha maquiadora me perguntava. A cada novo filme, ela sempre me questionava a mesma coisa. Era nos braços de Alice que eu despencava sempre que acabava alguma cena. Ao contrário do que a maioria pensa, nós, atrizes e atores pornôs, não somos felizes em nossa profissão. Alguns pensam até que somos maníacos por sexo, por isso escolhemos a pornografia como ofício. A maior parte está aqui apenas por precisão. Não há prazer algum em ser fodida horas a fio sem nenhum cuidado, tendo o seu corpo invadido por caras que conhecemos no momento da cena. Não. Não há nenhum prazer nisso.

— Eu preciso desse emprego, Alice — respondi. Virei a minha cadeira para olhá-la — Você sabe que Bree precisa de mim. E quando eu precisei de um emprego, o que apareceu no momento foi esse — peguei em suas mãos. Alice era como a minha irmã mais velha. Ela sempre queria o meu bem, e eu me sentia grata por ter alguém como ela ao meu lado. Nessa seção, é sempre bom ter alguém em quem confiar — e eu não posso abandoná-lo. Além disso, eu tenho um contrato em vigor, você sabe disso. E, o que eu ganho com esses filmes, compensa as assaduras que sempre me acompanham.

— Tudo bem, Bella — a olhei em claro sinal de reprovação. Ela sabia que eu não gostava que me chamassem pelo meu nome verdadeiro. Tínhamos a escolha de ter um pseudônimo, e eu fazia uso dele. Era bom saber que, mesmo estando exposta para quem quer que fosse que ainda havia algo que ninguém poderia ver ou saber; o meu nome verdadeiro. Aqui todos me conheciam como Kris.

— Alice! Kris! Se apressem vocês duas! Não temos o dia todo para essa gravação! — Laurent, o diretor, chamou-nos irritado, — a diária no motel já está rodando e ainda não gravamos nenhuma cena! Cinco minutos. Nada mais do que isso, me entenderam? — ele perguntou. Assentimos, e assim que ele saiu do pequeno estúdio de maquiagem improvisado na suíte do motel, eu e Alice rimos. Laurent seria sempre Laurent. Estressado era o seu sobrenome.

— Alguém já informou a você como será o roteiro? — Alice perguntou.

— Ainda não, mas deve ser algo bem comum. Inovação anda um pouco distante na lista de criatividade dos produtores.

— Pronto! Você está divina — olhei-me no espelho à minha frente, e realmente me impressionei com o resultado. Os meus olhos estavam bem marcados com uma sombra preta esfumada, rímel para destacar os meus longos cílios, uma lente de contado na cor verde esmeralda, os meus olhos naturais tinham um tom de castanho, mas Alice dizia que verde era uma cor sexy, então, eu sempre colocava lentes de contato. Os meus lábios estavam marcados com um batom rosa, dando-me um ar de inocência.

— Obrigada Alice — abracei-a — não sei o que eu faria sem você.

— Eu sei, eu sei! Agora vá. Faça o seu melhor, que depois eu quero ver essa gravação — eu ruborizei.

— Alice... — implorei, — eu vou virar um tomate se eu vi-la assistindo alguma dessas gravações, por favor... — fiz um biquinho que aprendi com ela.

Alice sorriu.

—Oh, céus! Você abre as pernas para uma câmera, milhares de pessoas vão assistir você sendo fodida de todas as formas, ângulos e posições, e você ainda é capaz de ruborizar com a simples menção de que eu vou vê-la transar? — era impressão minha ou Alice estava pasmada?

— Sim — confirmei, em um murmúrio tão baixo que não sei se ela foi capaz de ouvir-me.

— Vamos lá, garota. Não temos o dia inteiro! — Laurent adentrou mais uma vez na salinha. Dessa vez ele trazia consigo uma pasta. Ele entregou-me uma folha de papel. Era o roteiro. — Aqui. Você tem trinta segundos para ler. Mas como não temos esse tempo, resumirei: seu companheiro de cena será James Evans. A cena começará com você se insinuando para a câmera. Em seguida James aparecerá e... Você já sabe o que vem a seguir. Entendido? — assenti.

Entrei no banheiro e procurei na minha mala um lingerie. Era vermelha e toda em renda. Calcei um sapato salto agulha de 15 cm. Respirei fundo antes de entrar no quarto.

Todos da equipe já estavam em seus lugares. O rapaz de regulamentava o melhor ângulo, onde a luz seria mais auspiciosa e, é claro o diretor para comandar toda a cena.

— Certo. Kris retire o roupão e deite na beirada da cama. Abra bem as pernas e se insinue para a câmera. Mas você já sabe, evite o contado visual com a câmera. Queremos algo espontâneo, e não algo que pareça superficial para quem assiste.

Fiz o que Laurent mandou. Deitei na beirada da cama. Com as pernas espaçadas, o salto do meu sapado afundando nos lençóis. Eu estava toda exposta. Permaneci nessa mesma posição até que Alec, o rapaz que articulava a luz e ângulo achava a melhor posição.

— Pronto. Comece. Ação! — Laurent comandou.

Escorreguei as minhas mãos desde os meus seios até a minha _greta;_subi novamente minha palma pausando entre o vale dos meus seios. Ainda não podia afastar o sutiã e revelar minhas mamas, pois a ordem de Laurent ainda não havia sido dada. Repeti esse mesmo caminho algumas vezes, quando decidi explorar um pouco a minha parte mais baixa. Acariciei o meu clitóris ainda sobre a calcinha, e fiz o máximo que eu pude para expressar algo convincente em meu rosto. Não havia como eu ficar excitada sabendo que tudo era muito robótico; as pessoas me assistindo, o diretor comandando, e o mais importante: um roteiro a ser seguido.

— Afaste a calcinha. — Laurent mandou.

Afastei a calcinha como foi pedido e afastei os meus _lábios _esfregando para a esquerda e direita. Levei meus dedos a minha boca, chupando-os provando do meu próprio gosto. Escorreguei novamente a minha mão direita para a minha boceta e, penetrei-me com o dedo indicador. Gemi alto e fechei os meus olhos arqueando o meu corpo para cima.

— Seios. Acaricie os seus seios.

Abaixei as alças do meu sutiã, retirando o mesmo do meu corpo. Acariciei os meus seios, mordendo os lábios de vez em quando e gemendo com a sensação da apalpação. Belisquei os meus mamilos que estavam rígidos. Eu gemia a cada toque em meu corpo, para incitar o telespectador do meu_pseudoprazer_.

— Agora é a sua vez, James. Primeira Posição — Laurent comandou. Uma coisa engraçada no nosso meio era que existia uma palavra que era quase um tabu. _Sexo._ Quando eu comentei isso com Alice, ela quase riu. Mas é verdade, apesar de fazermos sexo, nós nunca usamos essa palavra. Laurent faz o uso de expressões. Por exemplo: quando ele diz _Primeira Posição _nós entendemos que é chegado o momento do sexo oral. _Segunda Posição _é equivalente ao sexo vaginal; _Terceira Posição _é o mesmo que sexo anal.

Por isso, quando ele chamou James e informou-lhe da primeira posição, eu entendi que havia chegado a hora do sexo oral. Eu estava isenta da _terceira posição_, já que em meu contrato fica claro que eu não pratico tal posição, então, fazíamos apenas a primeira e a segunda posição. Para suportar o incomodo da penetração anal, eu teria que fazer uso de Xilocaína e, ficar dependente de drogas não é o meu objetivo. Uma vez que, eu já ouvi Tanya comentando da sensação que a droga faz. "É o mesmo que chupar uma bala de menta, e em seguida beber água gelada."

James se aproximou com o seu pau apontando em minha direção. Eu sorri. Ele tivera pouco tempo para ficar tão excitado dessa forma, mas como nosso tempo é curto, a maioria dos atores usa Viagra horas antes da gravação.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente em minha direção, e eu retribuí o seu sorriso. Assim que ele se aproximou, cai de joelhos aos seus pés, e coloquei o seu pau em minha boca. Como da outra vez, ficou quase impossível colocar toda aquela haste em minha boca. Eu lambia a glande do seu pau, e James urrava de prazer. Raspei as minhas unhas pela sua perna, e James agarrou a minha cabeça, afastando os meus cabelos para ter uma visão privilegiada do seu pau entrando e saindo da minha boca. Eu segurava a base do seu pau enquanto dava longas lambidas na glande.

— Ótimo. Agora eu quero a Segunda Posição.

Retirei o pau de James da minha boca, e levantei-me.

James me empurrou de encontro à cama e me pôs de lado e se colocou atrás de mim. Elevou a minha perna, e posicionou o seu pau na minha boceta.

— Oh — gemi quando James enfiou o seu comprimento para dentro de mim. Não deu tempo para eu me acostumar com o seu tamanho, e ele começou as estocadas. A cama balançava com tamanha a intensidade que James colocava nos seus movimentos.

— Vamos lá, James, mais rápido — Laurent comandava e James tão somente obedeceu, colocando ainda mais força em suas estocadas. — Não é pra ficar como a porra de uma muda, Isabella! — Laurent nem se dera conta que usara o meu nome verdadeiro, e no momento da euforia estavam todos concentrados na cena que desenrolava em sua frente para prestarem atenção a nomes. Como ele estava me pagando, eu obedeci é claro. Coloquei em minha face, a melhor expressão de prazer, e gemi. Meu gemido não era de prazer, muito menos de agrado. Eu estava gemendo de dor, mas ninguém saberia distinguir um do outro.

— Troquem a posição. James deitado e você, — apontou para mim, — cavalgue no pau dele.

James retirou o seu pau da minha boceta, e deitou-se. Posicionei-me de costas para ele.

— Caius. Congele a cena. Vocês também congelem. — Uma das partes que eu mais detestava era quando Laurent pedia para "congelarmos". Ás vezes nós ficávamos em uma posição por vários minutos até ele concertar o que quer que esteja errado. — Alice, traga um pouco de lubrificante. — Alice correu para a sua maleta e trouxe consigo um frasco de lubrificante. Estendeu suas mãos pequenas para dá-lo a Laurent, para ele apontou em minha direção. — Espalhe na boceta dela. Eu quero quer o pau de James ser engolido e não que ele enfrente "obstáculos" na penetração. — Ele caminhou em minha direção e apontou o dedo na minha cara — saiba ao menos fingir que está sentindo prazer, sua vadia. Você já foi melhor do que isso. — Abaixou na direção do meu rosto, e deu uma leve mordida em meu lábio inferior. Segurou meus seios com ambas às mãos, e trilhou um caminho de beijos até o meu pescoço. — Faça a porra do meu dinheiro valer a pena. Cavalgue em James como a puta que você é. — Como que para finalizar a minha humilhação, Laurent abaixou ainda mais o rosto e encontrando os meus seios. Após apertá-los, antes de voltar para seu lugar ao lado de Jacob, senti uma pequena e nojenta mordida em meu mamilo esquerdo.

**x**

Eu me encontrava deitada no sofá com as minhas pernas apoiadas no_braço_ do mesmo, enquanto James segurava a minha perna esquerda e estocava freneticamente o seu pau absurdamente grande em minha boceta. Eu escutava a voz do diretor pedindo para eu gemer mais, arfar mais, fazer uma cara de mais prazer, enquanto eu sentia apenas uma queimadura no meio das minhas pernas. A minha coxa se encontrava avermelhada com a marca dos dedos de James em minha carne. Os meus seios se encontravam vermelhos também graças à mordida que ele fizera.

– Vamos lá, Kris. Gema mais alto, garota – e eu fazia a única coisa que no momento eu poderia fazer: gemer.

Eu encarava James que mantinha seus olhos fechados enquanto o seu pau entrava e saia da minha boceta. Eu sentia que ele estava prestes a gozar, então eu me esforçava para cada vez mais apertá-lo, para assim forçar a sua ejaculação. Passado uns três minutos James retirou o seu pênis de minha fenda.

Havia chegado o momento.

Ajoelhei-me em sua frente e abri a minha boca esperando o jato de esperma atingir a minha face. James estimulava o seu pau, até que, segundos depois, eu senti o liquido quente e gosmento lambuzar a minha face.

– Muito bem! Corta! – a voz do diretor despertou-me da minha letargia. Levantei-me e a minha espera com o meu roupão já aberto se encontrava Alice. Vesti-me e me encaminhei para o banheiro para tomar um banho e lavar do meu corpo qualquer vestígio que eu estive transando sem pausas durante cinco horas.

Quando senti a água fria molhar o meu corpo, deixei mais uma vez a culpa tomar conta de mim. Escorreguei pela parede fria até o meu corpo encontrar o chão. E ali, sozinha naquele banheiro tão precário, eu deixei-me levar pelas lembranças de como eu vim parar aqui, nesse estúdio sendo uma das mais cobiçadas atriz pornô de Los Angeles.

**x**

Eu nasci e cresci em Forks com os meus pais, Renée e Charlie. Quando eu tinha doze anos os meus pais se divorciaram. Charlie havia descoberto que a minha mãe o traia com o seu melhor amigo Phil, então, ele nos expulsou de casa. Renée sem lugar para morar, pediu abrigo no apartamento do seu amante, e ele de bom grado nos cedeu um lugar para morar em Seattle. Nesse mesmo ano, eu sempre notava os olhares de cobiça que o meu padrasto sempre lançava em minha direção, mas como eu ainda era inocente, não sabia distinguir o que era certo e o que era errado no meio dos adultos. Eu estava ainda na fase em que meus seios estavam se desenvolvendo, havia apenas uma pedrinha, mesmo assim eu a adorava. O meu botão, como Phil certa vez dissera. Renée conseguiu um emprego de garçonete em uma boate, então eu passava às noites em casa sozinha.

Fora em uma dessas noites que aconteceu. Eu estava assistindo um filme de desenho em meu quarto, quando Phil entrou. Ele apagou as luzes e deitou em minha cama. Senti um cheiro forte, ele havia bebido, e o cheiro de tabaco, mas como ele era fumante eu não me importei. No princípio eu achei que a televisão da sala estava com defeito por isso ele viera assistir no meu quarto. Mas, foi com imensa surpresa que eu senti as mãos de Phil cobrir como concha os meus dois seios. Eu me assustei e pedi que ele tirasse as suas mãos de dentro da minha blusa, mas ele não me ouviu. Disse-lhe que gritaria, mas ele tão somente riu da minha estupidez. Ele disse que eu poderia gritar o quanto quisesse. Ninguém nunca ouviria os meus pedidos de socorro.

**x**

_Dias atuais..._

Eu me lembraria como se fosse hoje o momento em que meus olhos bateram em Edward Cullen. Exatamente há quatro anos nos conhecemos e, exatos quatro anos estávamos juntos. Quando nos conhecemos sabíamos abertamente a respeito da profissão de ambos, no entanto, após uma conversa franca, decidimos que esse _problema _não atrapalharia em nada o nosso romance. E, por sorte havíamos conseguido esconder de todos sobre a nossa relação. Os únicos do estúdio que estavam cientes do nosso envolvimento eram os nossos amigos mais próximos; Alice e Rosalie. Nem mesmo Emmett, o namorado de Rose sabia do meu relacionamento com o Edward, e ninguém jamais desconfiou de algo entre mim e o Cullen. Éramos discretos; evitávamos estar no mesmo ambiente e nunca havíamos pegado um _trabalho_, juntos. Era algo impossível, sendo que tínhamos chefes diferentes. Contudo, algo deve ter falhado e Laurent – astucioso como era, havia descoberto que Edward e eu namoramos.

A pergunta que sobressaia entre as outras era: _como ele descobriu?_

Retirei todas as dúvidas da minha mente, quando corria para me vestir. Edward já estava devidamente arrumado quando, segurou a minha cintura e virou-me para ele.

— Como se sente sobre isso? — Perguntou-me. Os dedos dele faziam um carinho suave na pele descoberta da minha barriga, e eu não me incomodei em lançar meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e beijá-lo. Não era um beijo impudico como era a minha vontade, apenas um roçar de lábios bem suavemente. Encarei seus olhos em um profundo verde e, eu nunca tive tanta certeza do amor que eu sentia por aquele homem. _Ele havia sido a minha salvação._

Abusada desde os doze anos, sentia-me ainda mais suja por trabalhar em uma área que envolve sexo. Não conclui o ensino médio, tampouco entrei em uma universidade. Ser atriz pornô havia sido a minha primeira alternativa após viver dois anos na miséria das ruas. Num determinado momento da minha_carreira_, eu havia conhecido Edward. A princípio não me senti digna do seu amor, proteção e cuidado; meu corpo era abusado pelos mais diversos tipos de homens, nas mais variadas posições. Era violada publicamente perante várias câmeras quase todos os dias e as minhas imagens estariam rolando em todo o país, e até fora dele. Edward sempre estava ao meu lado quando eu chegava em _nossa_ casa e desabava em seus braços.

A pergunta chave seria: e por que eu não abandonei a profissão? _Bree_. Bree era a razão por eu continuar trabalhando onde estou, e Edward, assim como eu, não tem condições financeiras de sustentar eu e a minha irmã. Trabalhar em outro lugar estaria fora de cogitação. Os empregadores requerem o ensino médio completo, e eu não havia terminado os meus estudos.

— Ao contrário do que sempre imaginei, eu estou bem — notei uma áurea de confusão raiar pelos olhos verdes do meu amado. Seus lábios fizeram uma pequena abertura e antes que ele falasse algo, calei-o com um casto beijo — uma hora todos iriam descobrir.

Contemplei o sorriso que iluminou a sua face de anjo, e eu nunca havia ficado tão orgulhosa de uma resposta como agora.

Caminhamos de mãos dadas, sem nos importarmos com os olhares que eram lançados em nossa direção. Não me deixei intimidar em ser observada até sairmos do galpão e andarmos até o ponto de ônibus mais próximo para irmos para casa. Para a nossa casa.

— Você tem que ligar para a senhora Clearwater, Bella. — Edward me informou. Eu realmente havia me esquecido de Sue, para falar a verdade eu havia me esquecido de tudo. Estava com a mente desligada esperando que assim esses três dias de filmagens terminasse. E, depois do que pareceram eras, eu não voltaria para um estúdio de filmagens nos próximos dois meses.

Quando eu iria abrir a minha mochila para buscar o celular, Edward já havia me estendido o dele. Disquei os números da casa de Sue, e esperei o primeiro toque chamar.

**x**

* * *

**Não se esqueçam dos comentários! Até domingo!**  
**Beijos.**


	6. Por trás das Câmeras: FINAL Parte II

**Capítulo só quer saber de crescer, então estou postando mais uma parte agora. E eu só pretendo postar a última parte quando tivermos, ao menos, 45 reviews. Sim, sou malvada. *O* Gente, tem 33 pessoas com a fic nos alertas/favoritos se cada uma delas comentassem... =(**

**Enfim, curtam esse capítulo!**

* * *

**Por Trás Das Câmeras: FINAL (Parte II)**

**x**

Quando desceram do ônibus, Edward colocou suas mãos protetoramente na base da cintura da namorada, enquanto guiava-os para a casa da senhora Clearwater – para buscar Bree. Andaram alguns minutos, silenciosos; os últimos três dias haviam sido agitados o suficiente para os dois, e o cansaço havia, finalmente, nocauteado Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen.

Viraram em uma rua que estava completamente deserta; alguns casais conversavam em um dos bancos da praça; as luzes da fachada das casas estavam ligadas e aquela era a única iluminação da rua. Quando finalmente chegaram até a casa de Sue, não precisaram tocar a campainha. Bree estava brincando na varanda com o cachorro da idosa e viu quando a irmã e o namorado pararam em frente ao portão.

— Bella! Edward! — exclamou. A menina correu para dentro de casa, gritando o nome de Sue, e Isabella e Edward apenas sorriram com a excitação da garota de sete anos.

— Tem certeza que quer levá-la hoje? — Edward perguntou, ficando frente a frente com Isabella. — Bree está muito... Hiperativa, e você precisa descansar.

— Estou com saudades da minha irmã — usou o mesmo biquinho que aprendeu com Alice para convencer o namorado a deixar que a criança passasse à noite do domingo com eles.

— Você tem que descansar Bella. Não foi fácil para você — por mais que compreendesse o emprego da sua namorada, e até ele próprio fizesse parte, era difícil para ele pensar, imaginar e até mesmo ver a sua mulher transando com outros caras que não ele próprio. Era fácil para Edward domar o ciúme que sentia apenas com as imagens em pensamento, mas ele havia visto, e aquela imagem de Isabella cavalgando no pau do filho da puta do Mike...

— Muito menos para você. Façamos assim: conversaremos com Bree, e se Sue concordar Bree pode dormir aqui hoje, mas amanhã bem cedo temos que buscá-la.

— Tudo bem — não que Edward não apreciasse a presença de Bree, mas ele queria um momento de privacidade com a mulher que ele amava.

**x**

Alguns segundos depois a senhora Clearwater aparece no portão arrastada pelas mãos pequeninas de Bree. Pelo horário, a mulher acreditava que o casal apenas fosse buscar a garota na manhã do dia seguinte. Catou as chaves no bolso do vestido que usava e abriu o portão para que Bella e Edward entrassem. Partiram em direção à sala, e ao chegar sentaram-se todos no sofá. Edward ao lado de Isabella acariciava o joelho descoberto da mulher, e Bella ouvia atentamente as palavras ditas por Sue.

— A menina Bree é um amor, você sabe. Ela apenas teimou em não querer ir para a escola na sexta-feira, mas ameaçando ligar para você, ela concordou em ir estudar — Bree abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

— Mas depois eu me comportei bem — argumentou ainda cabisbaixa.

— Sim. Você se comportou — trouxe a menina para o seu colo — por sorte eu ainda conto com algum fôlego para aguentar as brincadeiras dessa criança.

Todos sorriram.

— Sue... Será que Bree poderia dormir aqui? — Edward perguntou. Olhou para Bree e viu quando frustração banhou a face alva da menina — Bella precisa descansar... _Você sabe_... — ele não precisou concluir a sentença, pois era de conhecimento de Sue o que o casal à sua frente fazia para sobreviver.

— Tudo bem. Não acreditei que vocês fossem buscá-la hoje, realmente — apontou para um relógio que estava grudado na parede atrás do sofá em que eles estavam sentados. Por reflexo, Edward seguiu a indicação de Sue, e avistou o relógio redondo que marcava onze da noite.

— Nós a acordamos? — Bella perguntou, apologeticamente. A senhora tão somente fez um gesto displicente com as mãos. Era impossível dormir às nove da noite com uma criança em casa.

— Bree, vá se despedir de Bella e Edward — tirou a garota do seu colo e Bree a contragosto caminhou em direção a Isabella se emaranhado no peito da irmã. Bella salpicou beijos fraternos na cabeleira cor de mel.

— Eu quero ir com você, Bella — pediu em um sussurro baixo, para Edward não ouvir, mas o rapaz ouviu. Bella olhou Edward em um pedido mudo de ajuda e o rapaz entendeu o gesto da morena.

— Bree — chamou. Bree olhou com olhos miúdos para Edward, e por um segundo ele ficou sem argumentos. Ousou se arriscar na resposta; Bree era esperta e qualquer erro ela poderia desconfiar e fazer mais perguntas — sua irmã está cansada — e Bella realmente estava. Os círculos embaixo de seus olhos eram a prova viva do desgaste da namorada — hoje você dorme com Sue; amanhã nós a levaremos ao cinema. Que tal?

— E eu posso escolher o filme que eu quiser? — estava se animando com a proposta do cunhado. Só havia ido ao cinema uma vez, e isso fazia dois anos.

— Sim. Você escolhe o filme — sorriu.

— E eu poderei comer quantas pipocas eu quiser? — os olhos da criança brilhavam com a perspectiva de ir ao cinema, escolher o filme e ainda poder comer pipocas ilimitadamente. Edward refletiu por um minuto. Laurent ainda não havia feito o pagamento das filmagens, e isso aconteceria apenas em uma semana, mas eles poderiam fazer um gasto extra.

— Sim... Quantas pipocas você quiser.

— E eu também posso... — Bree foi interrompida pela voz cansada de Isabella.

— Chega Bree! Nós iremos ao cinema e compraremos o que for necessário.

Bree se encolheu com a reprimenda da irmã e abaixou a cabeça.

— Tudo bem — dirigiu-se até o lado de Sue, e deitou no colo da senhora. Sue acariciava os longos cabelos de Bree enquanto ela mantinha-se com o rosto escondido na saia da mulher.

— Já está ficando tarde — Isabella murmurou para Edward. Edward olhou novamente o relógio e já haviam passado quinze minutos. Segurou na mão de Bella e levantaram.

— Já estamos indo, Sue — informou. Sue levantou-se, ainda com Bree agarrada em sua saia — não querem beber um café? Comer alguma coisa? Vocês estão tão fadigados...

— Ficaria muito tarde. Comeremos algum sanduíche em casa — Bella argumentou.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Sei que vocês querem ficar sozinhos — sorriu maliciosamente. Bella arregalou seus olhos com a conjectura de Sue. Não havia realmente ponderado que ficariam os dois sozinhos em casa. Talvez, se fosse em uma outra circunstância ela ficaria animada com a possibilidade de ficarem sozinhos. Mas estava tão cansada... E olhando o namorado atentamente constatou que ele se encontrava na mesma situação.

Depois das despedidas, com uma sessão de lágrimas vindo da parte de Bree, por ficar mais um dia afastada da irmã, Edward e Isabella partiram em direção à modesta casa em que viviam. O lar não estava em perfeitas condições; eles pagavam um caro aluguel todo o mês em troca da moradia. Esse havia sido o único lugar que se enquadrava na situação atual do casal e mesmo na simplicidade eles viviam confortavelmente bem. Apenas uma vez por mês, ou em alguns casos uma vez a cada três meses que eles precisariam comparecer em um estúdio para filmagens e, para o alívio de Bella, isso não aconteceria nos próximos dois meses.

Ao contrário do que é de conhecimento popular, a remuneração de um ator ou atriz pornô não é tão grandiosa. No caso de Isabella, ela recebia mais do que Edward por ser mulher e a mulher – por estar mais exposta – recebe o dobro do _salário_ que um homem recebe. Desde que começaram o namoro que eles economizam nos gastos para que futuramente eles pudessem ao menos se aventurar em algo mais... _Normal_. Isabella e Edward tinham plena consciência que não havia como esconder para sempre a profissão que eles exerciam de Bree. Ela iria crescer e teria curiosidade em saber em qual área os seus tutores trabalhavam, e ela poderia juntar as peças desse complicado quebra cabeça e chegar a uma conclusão totalmente adversa da realidade. É necessário ter bastante mente aberta para compreender uma profissão tão incomum como ser atriz pornô, e na maioria das vezes isso é erroneamente associado com a prostituição.

**x**

Quando chegaram em casa, Bella sentiu-se muito bem. Largou a mochila de qualquer forma no sofá da sala e correu em direção ao seu quarto, despindo-se de toda a roupa no meio do caminho. Jogou-se de qualquer forma na cama, de barriga para cima, e ficou encarando o teto.

— Bom está em casa, não é? — assustou-se com a voz de Edward, e apoiou-se nos cotovelos para contemplar melhor o homem que mudou a sua vida, literalmente.

— Muito bom — deu dois tapinhas ao seu lado na cama. Ainda relutante Edward encaminhou-se para a enorme cama de casal que dividiam por todas as noites – em algumas também dividia com Bree, mas isso não contava.

— Como foi pra você? — perguntou, desviando seus olhos dos de Edward.

— O quê? — não estava realmente compreendendo onde Bella queria chegar.

— Ver-me com Mike... Você sabe, nós não estávamos preparados para àquilo... — os olhos incrivelmente chocolates estavam fixos em uma foto de Bree que estava em um quadro próximo da porta de madeira.

Edward estava circunspecto ao responder:

— Precisei me controlar para não arrancar aquele filho da puta de cima de você e quebrar aquele narizinho presunçoso — as mãos formaram-se em punhos apenas com a lembrança de Isabella sendo fodida por aquele verme loiro do Newton.

— Estava esperando por esse momento — gargalhou — mas como você explicaria esse ato tão... Homem das cavernas para o Laurent?

— Aquele outro filho da puta que se foda também — aproximou-se lentamente de Isabella, deitando-se por cima da morena, apoiando seu peso nos cotovelos para não machucá-la — você é minha, Isabella. Apenas _minha_ — deu rápidos beijos no pescoço da mulher, — _completamente minha_ — mordeu suavemente o lóbulo da orelha de Isabella — cada centímetro _seu_ pertence a _mim_ e eu não compartilho o que é meu.

Apenas para provocá-lo ela respondeu: — você me pareceu muito passivo ao ter me compartilhado esses dias, você sabe.

Edward paralisou ao ouvir as palavras de Bella. Tirou a face do pescoço da namorada e encarou o rosto travesso de Bella, demorando-se nos olhos marrons.

— Nunca mais diga isso, Isabella — e, antes que Bella formulasse frases para replicar, seus lábios foram atacados pelos ferozes de Edward. Bella não perdeu tempo, migrando ambas as mãos até os cabelos cor de bronze de Edward e os repuxando. Os lábios de Edward moviam-se em sincronia com Isabella, ora sugando o superior, ora o inferior e quando as línguas se encontraram um comichão de emoções fundiram-se ao casal. Edward deixou seu corpo despencar sobre o de Isabella e a morena afastou suas pernas prendendo-as no quadril de Edward pedindo por alguma fricção. Mas o objetivo de Edward não era transar. Ele queria apenas que Isabella descansasse e fazer sexo naquele momento causaria o efeito contrário.

Interrompeu o beijo, distribuindo singelos selinhos pela face rubra de Isabella. A morena ainda permanecia com seus olhos firmemente fechados. A muito contragosto, Edward levantou-se da cama, e ele distinguiu um gemido frustrado vindo de Isabella. Não era uma tarefa fácil para Edward se afastar de Bella. Não quando ela estava vestindo apenas uma minúscula calcinha de renda e sutiã azul ciano. A morena virou-se de lado, e mesmo que inconscientemente empinando a bunda arredondada. Edward sentiu mais uma vez o desconforto em seu membro. Ele nunca ficaria satisfeito de amar repetidas vezes à sua mulher. Não que o sexo no estúdio significasse algo, mas ele gostaria de acreditar que foi terno o suficiente para não machucá-la como aqueles filhos da puta sempre faziam.

Depois das filmagens Isabella sempre voltava com assaduras no meio de suas pernas, hematomas por todo o corpo – mais evidente nos seios, ombro, pernas e barriga. Mordidas também eram visíveis e Edward sentia-se compelido a _quebrar a cara_ de todos os que ousavam deixar uma marca roxa em sua mulher. Mesmo que as ordens fossem de Laurent, será que eles não percebiam o quão frágil à mulher era? Cerca de um metro e meio de altura e magra e eles tratavam como se ela fosse à porra de uma boneca inflável que pode ser fodida de todas as formas que a _porra_ não sentirá nada. Só que, um minuto depois ele analisou os fatos de uma forma mais concisa: ele reclamava da falta de cuidado que os atores tinham com Isabella, mas ele se esqueceu de que ele também era um deles e que havia fodido sem dó nem piedade a vadia da Victória. Talvez, assim como ele e Isabella, ela tivesse um namorado que nesse mesmo momento estaria amaldiçoando-o por todos os ferimentos físicos e psicológicos causados na ruiva.

— Aonde você vai, Edward? — murmurou, sem realmente virar-se para fitá-lo.

— Buscar o óleo de semente de uva — Edward informou enquanto caminhava até a porta do quarto.

— Óleo? — perguntou confusa.

— Você precisa de uma massagem, Bella — replicou sorridente.

— E o que te faz acreditar que eu estou tensa? — usou uma falsa irritação em sua voz. Edward apenas rolou seus olhos.

— Eu apenas sei — piscou.

— Presunçoso! — exclamou jogando um travesseiro na direção de Edward, mas errando na mira derrubou apenas um jarro de flores artificiais.

**x This is hot x**

Depois de sair do quarto, Edward encaminhou-se até a dispensa onde eles guardavam algumas coisas, inclusive uma diversidade de óleos de massagens que ele tradicionalmente fazia em Isabella quando chegavam em casa depois das filmagens. A escolha com o óleo com semente de uva havia sido proposital. Ele era doce e adocicado e a consistência é bem fina o que facilita a penetração na pele, além da sensação de alivio para um corpo casado e dolorido; o que ele sabia que a sua Isabella estava no momento. Grunhiu por uma última vez, enquanto voltava para o quarto. Edward passava o frasco do óleo de mão em mão e antes de entrar no quarto, ele pousou o frasco em cima da estante na sala e retirou a calça e camisa, ficando apenas com uma boxer preta.

— Nada de diversão por hoje, amigão — informou para o seu membro muito excitado. Resistir à tentação seria complicado, quando teria suas mãos no delicioso corpo de Isabella. Respirou fundo e fez uma promessa que conseguiria fazer a massagem sem nenhum cunho sexual. Bella precisava de um descanso e, além do mais, eles poderiam conversar sobre as filmagens dela nos dias anteriores.

Quando chegou ao quarto, Bella estava na mesma posição que a deixou há alguns minutos. Guardou o óleo em cima do criado-mudo, enquanto se aproximava da mulher na cama.

— Não quero massagem — disse ociosa.

— Não é questão de querer ou não, baby. Você precisa... Seu corpo precisa.

Segurou ambas as mãos de Isabella, e fez impulso para que ela sentasse na cama. Ainda um pouco vagarosa, ela firmou-se ereta na cama. Edward segurou as mãos de Bella levando-as aos seus lábios e beijando cada uma das palmas das delicadas mãos.

— Você vai me deixar mal acostumada — murmurou dengosa. Bella tentou afastar as mãos do toque de Edward, mas ele permaneceu segurando-as, com os olhos fechados, apreciando a textura, a delicadeza. E, por mais que Bella não admitisse ela ansiava por aquele contato. Sua autoestima sempre voltava molestada e a única forma de sentir que era novamente a mesma Bella que ela foi antes das filmagens era com a delicadeza e amabilidade do seu parceiro.

— Eu amo o seu cheiro — aspirou profundamente o aroma da pele exposta do pulso de Isabella.

* * *

**Comentem bastante que a última parte do capítulo vem rapidinho. :)**


	7. Por trás das Câmeras: FINAL

**N/A:** Oláááá! Quem é vivo sempre aparece! Rsrsrs Perdões pelo sumiço, mas eu não estou acostumada a finalizar fics, talvez por isso eu tenha ficado por dois meses, travada, em finalizar "Por trás das câmeras".

O arquivo desse capítulo, com as duas primeiras páginas escrita, estava há dois meses em estado de _dalit_ e apenas ontem eu criei ânimo e coragem para escrever.

Espero sinceramente que vocês não tenham abandonando a fic, ou seja, leiam e comentem! É com dor no coração que eu anuncio que esse é o último capítulo. *chora*

Boa leitura! :D

* * *

_Segurou ambas as mãos de Isabella, e fez impulso para que ela sentasse na cama. Ainda um pouco vagarosa, ela firmou-se ereta na cama. Edward segurou as mãos de Bella levando-as aos seus lábios e beijando cada uma das palmas das delicadas mãos._

_— Você vai me deixar mal acostumada — murmurou dengosa. Bella tentou afastar as mãos do toque de Edward, mas ele permaneceu segurando-as, com os olhos fechados, apreciando a textura, a delicadeza. E, por mais que Bella não admitisse ela ansiava por aquele contato. Sua autoestima sempre voltava molestada e a única forma de sentir que era novamente a mesma Bella que ela foi antes das filmagens era com a delicadeza e amabilidade do seu parceiro._

_— Eu amo o seu cheiro — aspirou profundamente o aroma da pele exposta do pulso de Isabella._

**Por trás das câmeras: FINAL**

**x**

Com uma lentidão que impressionou a morena, Edward retirou os dois anéis que estavam em seu dedo indicador e anelar, colocando-os lado a lado com o frasco do óleo. A pulseira que Bella usava teve o mesmo destino. Sem nunca desviarem os olhos um do outro, ele levou suas mãos para o fecho do sutiã que ela usava, desatando-o. Bella não mostrou nenhuma resistência, apenas mantinha seus olhos grudados nos de Edward, observando cada ato que o namorado fazia e surpreendendo-se mais uma vez com a capacidade que ele tinha em fazê-la se sentir especial... Amada... Adorada...

Quando terminou de tirar o sutiã de Isabella, os olhos de Edward foram levados imediatamente para os pequenos seios da morena. Lambeu seus lábios e controlou o impulso de pular naquelas mamas tão convidativas e saboreá-los como se fosse um bebê faminto. Fechou seus olhos fortemente e os abriu; teria que ser forte e resistir.

Desceu as mãos pelas laterais do corpo de Isabella, sentindo os pelos se arrepiar por onde passava. Ao chegar à base da calcinha minúscula, ele precisou da colaboração da morena para conseguir retirá-la. Bella havia se esquecido da massagem que Edward havia proposto e acreditava que teria seu corpo amado pelas próximas horas, mas a sua animação evaporou ao ouvir o homem de olhos verdes, murmurar:

— Deite-se, Isabella — comandou, e Bella tão somente obedeceu.

Completamente nua Bella deitou-se de costas na cama e apoiou a cabeça em um travesseiro que havia sido colocado estrategicamente por Edward. O ruivo esticou o corpo em direção ao criado-mudo e abriu o frasco de óleo, derramando uma boa quantidade pelas costelas e pernas da morena. Colocou também uma pequena quantidade do líquido em suas mãos. Com a palma para baixo e os polegares unidos, Edward deslizou a palma logo abaixo da cerviz de Bella, deslizando para baixo e aplicando pouca pressão no dorso da morena. Deslizando as mãos com suaves pressões para cima e para baixo.

— Como foi o seu primeiro dia? — introduziu um assunto qualquer, enquanto massageava a namorada.

— Horrível — murmurou, lembrando-se imediatamente de James.

— Quem? — ele não precisava completar, ela sabia que ele queria saber quem havia sido o cara que tinha fodido Isabella. Ao não receber uma resposta imediata ele arriscou: — Alec? Peter?

— Antes fosse um dos dois — provavelmente sairia menos machucada. Alec e Peter eram mais gentis, e não um bruto como James Evans. — Conhece Evans?

Tentou manter o seu tom de voz controlado, mas sentia uma vontade de dividir a face de Laurent em duas partes. James tinha o dobro do tamanho de Emmett, mesmo o segundo sendo praticamente um armário humano.

— Não acredito que Laurent te colocou para contracenar com Evans — as mãos dele ainda faziam um caminho de ida e volta em todo o dorso de Isabella, sempre evitando as nádegas. Ainda não se sentia totalmente controlado para tocar _naquela_ parte da anatomia da namorada.

— Laurent não se importa com o nosso bem estar, Edward. Você sabe disso — informou. A morena fez menção a se levantar, mas Edward gentilmente colocou seu corpo mais uma vez deitado na cama.

Sabia que a cama não era o local mais adequado — para uma massagem, mas ele queria deixá-la confortável e o chão frio e duro não se enquadrava nesse requisito. E também porque eles não tinham uma _cama_ especifica para massagem.

— Mesmo assim — argumentou. — Ele não tinha o direito de força-la mais do que você poderia suportar.

— Talvez ele pretendesse me punir — replicou.

— Punir? Punir? — rosnou. — Não havia motivos para punições!

— Nós o enganamos — explicou.

Edward não se deu por satisfeito, voltando a massagear a pele oleosa de Isabella. Quando, por fim, sentiu-se pronto para a massagem nas nádegas, sentiu outra vez aquele aperto em suas calças.

— Você deveria tirar esse jeans — Bella ronronou.

— Não. — negou tão logo ela fez o pedido.

— Nunca vi um massagista tão _empacotado_ assim.

Sabendo que não existia a mínima possibilidade de Edward negar qualquer coisa que a mulher pedisse, ele afastou-se da cama, para retirar suas roupas. Aproveitando e descartando da mesma forma a camisa que ele vestia. Sem sua permissão seus olhos foram levados para a sua _boxer_, ele quase repreendeu seu pênis por ser tão _guloso_ e querer saltar para fora, literalmente, nos momentos errados. Colocou de volta para dentro da _boxer_ a glande que insistia em cutucar-lhe o umbigo.

— Está melhor assim? — perguntou à Isabella.

Bella apenas ronronou.

Estava com o corpo tenso, cansado e dolorido dos esforços da semana.

O ruivo voltou à posição anterior, para continuar sua massagem em Isabella.

— E para você? — perguntou, não querendo ficar em silêncio, pois assim ficaria mais acessível ao sono.

— Normal. Victória que resolveu dar uns "problemas técnicos", mas nada que não pudesse ser controlado na edição.

Bella sorriu.

Com o tempo aprendera a não ter ciúmes da profissão do namorado, que era a sua própria. Confiava um no outro, e tudo o que faziam era de cunho profissional. Sem sentimentos e emoções envolvidas naquela equação.

Bella gemia prazerosa com a sensação dos dedos de Edward tocando a sua carne e colocando para fora toda a tensão que alí existia. Todavia, não estava sendo fácil para Edward ouvir a namorada gemer satisfeita.

Aquele ato apenas aumentava o desconforto em suas partes baixas.

Seu desejo era virar Isabella e afundar-se em seu corpo até ficar completamente perdido no calor e aconchego da morena.

Completaria uma semana desde que havia tocado no corpo da mulher, e aquele era um tempo longo demais para ficar sem Isabella.

O sexo que fizeram no estúdio não contava, porque alí não era Edward e Isabella.

Eram dois personagens criados por ambos fazendo o que eram pagos para fazer, sentindo o que eram pagos para sentir e falando o que estava em um roteiro tão premeditado por Jane, antes do espetáculo final diante das câmeras.

As costas de Isabella estavam deslizantes, resultado do óleo aplicado por Edward em toda a extensão corpórea, e o aromatizante do óleo estava deixando o homem ainda mais cego de luxúria.

Era uma tentação ver a mulher que tanto amava e desejada alí, deitada, completamente nua e à sua mercê e não poder fazer nada.

Edward não queria transar com Isabella pelo fato de a morena já ter sido invadida por tantas e tantas vezes em três dias. Ela não era nenhuma boneca inflável, e suas partes íntimas com certeza contavam com assaduras devido à quantidade de vezes que fora cruelmente penetrada por homens sem nenhuma espécie de cuidado com a sua joia rara.

— Vire-se — comandou.

Bella estava um pouco adormecida, mas despertou completamente ao ouvir o pedido de Edward. Virou-se, sentindo algumas pontadas por seu corpo, mas colocou grande esforço para não deixar Edward ciente do seu martírio.

Quando Bella deitou-se de frente para Edward, o homem teve a certeza que as coisas haviam triplicado em questão de dificuldade.

Os seios de Isabella, que outrora estavam escondidos agora estavam a poucos centímetros. Os mamilos rosados estavam eriçados, e Edward pôs-se a pensar que era de excitação, e não por estar com a janela do quarto aberta.

Buscou o frasco de óleo, colocando mais uma quantidade em suas mãos.

Começou a espalhar o óleo na barriga de Isabella, fazendo movimentos para o lado esquerdo e direito, para cima e para baixo. Repetia essa sequência de movimentos várias e várias vezes, apenas tentando tardar o momento que teria que descer para as pernas e virilha consequentemente, ou então, subir e encontrar o par de seios que clamavam por atenção.

Logo em seguida Edward direcionou a massagem pelas pernas torneadas de Isabella, evitando mais uma vez a virilha da moça, seria o momento mais difícil da massagem quando o momento de massagear entre as pernas de Isabella chegasse. O ruivo não fazia noção do quão bom era o seu controle, mas testaria quando tivesse suas mãos próximas ao sexo da namorada. Passou o óleo pelas coxas, joelhos e panturrilhas, deixando os pés por último.

Quando a parte inferior de Isabella já estava também coberta com o óleo, havia chegado o momento de subir para os seios e busto.

Bella mantinha seus olhos abertos, em expectativa, com o toque que chegaria muito em breve. A morena grudava suas pernas uma na outra, tentando controlar sua excitação tão pungente com o toque de Edward em seu corpo. Sentia-se úmida demais, excitada demais, desejosa de algo que apenas Edward poderia lhe oferecer, mas que ele certamente iria negar.

Bella conseguia perceber — pelo volume presente na _boxer_ do rapaz — que ele estava tão ou mais excitado que ela. Perguntava-se como o ruivo conseguia se controlar. Bella já estava entrando em desespero com a demora de Edward em tocar no _lugar_ que ela mais precisava de atenção.

— Edward... — miou Isabella, quando Edward finalmente tocou os seios. Recatado até. A massagem que ele estava dando não tinha nenhuma conotação sexual, o que era desesperador para a mulher.

— O que Bella? — perguntou ele, esforçando-se ao máximo para não trocar suas mãos por boca e poder degustar daquelas mamas da forma que ele mais queria e tinha desejo. Continuou com a tortura por mais alguns minutos, até que achou que havia massageado bastante o local, Edward finalmente partiu para o meio das coxas de Isabella.

— Alguém está molhada — disse jocoso, quando suas mãos entraram em contato com a parte interna da coxa de Isabella.

Bella tentou juntar as pernas, para produzir algum atrito, mas Edward não deixou que a morena concluísse a sua missão.

A Swan se contorcia na cama. Estava ficando louca. Desesperada até. Precisava _tanto_ de Edward.

Por alguns instantes Edward acariciou as partes íntimas da mulher sem nenhuma pretensão, mas era quase impossível pensar coerentemente quando tinha o sexo de Isabella tão próximo de seu toque.

Jogando o bom senso para o alto, Edward finalmente tocou a intimidade de Isabella da forma que ela mais desejava.

Porque, se Bella gostaria de ser tocada, ele o faria com um sorriso bailando por seus lábios.

Bella abriu os olhos, assustada, com o ato de Edward, mas estava embevecida com a sensação.

Separando os grandes lábios do sexo de Bella, Edward espalhou a excitação da mulher por todo o perímetro, ousando descer o dedo indicador até a entrada de Isabella, e brincar com o caminho que o levaria até o paraíso.

Subiu o mesmo dedo até o clitóris inchado de Isabella, estabelecendo pequenos e fortes beliscões na área tão sensível do sexo da morena.

Bella segurava o lençol com força, sentia uma sensação candente em sua barriga, uma vontade de gritar e berrar; e ela o fez assim que Edward atribuiu movimentos rápidos na masturbação.

Edward sabia os lugares que Isabella mais sentia prazer, e procurando dar-se um pouco de satisfação, o ruivo retirou a boxer, libertando finalmente o membro.

Desceu o corpo, pairando sobre Isabella, sem cessar seus movimentos no sexo de Isabella. Incapaz de resistir ao canto dos seios de Isabella, o rapaz abocanhou um dos seios de Isabella, mordendo ora ou outra o mamilo, ora sugando.

— Bella... — a voz de Edward estava rouca.

As mãos de Isabella estavam apinhadas no cabelo do ruivo. Logo ela desceu uma até o ombro do rapaz, sentindo os músculos do ruivo se contrair sob o seu toque.

— Eu sei que prometi não fazer sexo... — deu uma pausa. — Porra, Bella, está sendo difícil me manter coerente — outra pausa. — Mas eu preciso caralho, eu preciso estar dentro de você.

Dando um sinal de permissão, Bella enlaçou as pernas no quadril de Edward, forçando-o a ficar ainda mais próximo.

Edward levou uma de suas mãos até o seu membro, direcionando-o até a entrada de Isabella, penetrando-a. Calmo. Lento. Delicado.

Bella arqueou o corpo para cima ao se sentir totalmente preenchida pelo ruivo.

Edward não controlou o gemido ao sentir-se acolhido pela quentura de Isabella.

_Estava finalmente em casa._

Outra vez.

Os movimentos de Edward eram cadenciados, impondo uma velocidade lenta, apenas para poupar Isabella de algum tipo de dor que ela viesse a sentir, mesmo que tudo o que ela sentisse se resumisse ao prazer pleno.

Bella sentia aquele formigamento tão conhecido chegar com a proximidade da sua_ pequena morte_, como o orgasmo era conhecido. E ele veio. Abrasador como a chama de um fogo num incêndio.

Edward também sentiu a completude lhe atingir quando se derramou dentro de Isabella. Quando por fim os espasmos findaram, Edward juntou seus lábios aos de Isabella.

O suor de seus corpos se misturou com a proximidade que se encontravam.

.

**_Forever can never be long enough for me_**

_Para sempre nunca será tempo o suficiente para mim_

**_Forget the world now we won't let them see_**

_Esqueça o mundo agora não vamos deixá-los ver_

**_Marry Me_**

_Case Comigo_

**_Today and every day_**

_Hoje e todos os dias_

**_Marry Me_**

_Case comigo.__  
_  
.

— Case comigo, Bella. — pediu Edward. Aquele momento parecia ser o certo para ambos. Há algumas semanas que Edward vinha pensando na possibilidade de eles, juntamente com Bree, ser uma família de verdade, como é pregado nas Igrejas. — Case-se comigo, é o que eu lhe peço. Nossa situação é complicada, mas nós dois, juntos, iremos dar um jeito nisso. Eu quero você como a minha esposa, a mãe dos meus filhos. E para isso, meu amor, nós precisamos sair daquela profissão que nos aprisiona por anos.

Bella tentou dizer algo, mas Edward a calou.

Ele continuou:

— Será difícil, sim o será. Mas nós iremos conseguir. A gente não pode se acomodar à nossa situação, e esperar que um emprego mais "normal" caia do céu. Temos que ir à busca, por que se não envelheceremos como sendo a porra de um ator e uma atriz pornô. E eu não quero que Bree se envergonhe em ser sua irmã, sei que isso a _mataria_ e é por isso que, essa semana, foi a nossa despedida estando em um estúdio pornô. Eu só preciso de uma resposta sua. Três palavras ditas por você — e nós seguiremos uma vida nova. Em outro estado, país se você quiser.

Naquele momento Bella já se encontrava com o rosto completamente molhado — em uma mistura exótica do suor com as lágrimas. Edward estava ansioso com a resposta da mulher, apesar de desconfiar da resposta dela.

— Sim — ela conseguiu balbuciar.

E então, as bocas voltaram a se encontrar.

Era o começo de uma nova vida.

_O reinicio de tudo._

**[...]**

**Sete anos depois.**

Depois de trabalhar por algum tempo como babá, garçonete, vendedora em uma loja de calçados, Bella finalmente conseguiu um valor suficiente para abrir sua própria loja de produtos alimentícios. Não conseguia ajuntar milhões por mês, mas com os lucros no restaurante, Bella conseguiu pagar a sua faculdade de Direito.

Era o ano de sua formatura, e Bella estava ansiosa para o momento. Por conta do porte atlético de Edward, o ruivo conseguiu um emprego de segurança e ambos estavam satisfeitos com suas profissões. O casamento ainda não havia acontecido, e não havia pressão para marcarem uma data.

Edward e Isabella não precisavam de uma folha de papel para tornar oficial o que já era oficial para eles. Não precisavam de testemunhas para testemunhar o amor que sentiam pelo outro.

— Você está pronta? — Edward perguntou para Isabella.

— Estou nervosa — confessou.

— Você está maravilhosa, minha Bella — beijou a testa da noiva.

— Sinto medo, Edward.

— Não sinta. Se você está aqui hoje, é por um mérito seu. O que você fez antes não importa, o que irá contar é de agora em diante, doutora Isabella.

— Para, Edward — bateu levemente no ombro do noivo.

— É um merecimento seu, querida — segurou a cintura de Isabella. — E a propósito, você está gostosa demais com essa beca. Tem certeza que não podemos atrasar por uns vinte, trinta minutos? Você sabe, meu sonho é transar com uma advogada.

— Edward! — repreendeu.

— Estou falando muito sério — beijou rapidamente os lábios de Isabella.

— Estou atrasada, mas eu não quero, nunca, sair dos seus braços.

— Bella! — afastaram-se com uma voz aguda que entrou na pequena sala. — Só estão esperando por você. — Bree cantarolou. Com quinze anos, a garota era a cópia exata de Isabella quando tinha a idade da adolescente. O tempo estava passando depressa demais, e ela sentia que estava no momento perfeito para ter seu próprio filho.

Edward, em segredo, compartilhava do mesmo sentimento.

O tempo apenas iria dizer se eles seriam pais, em breve.

Talvez sim, talvez não.

O destino às vezes é generoso com as pessoas.

Seu futuro estava perfeito, como um verdadeiro conto de fadas às avessas. Seu noivo, e futuro marido, era a coisa mais preciosa que aparecera em sua vida. Seu salvador. Seu amado. Seu amor. Bree estava incluída nessa equação, e para quem uma vez jurara que sua vida era uma merda, o futuro de Isabella Swan — em breve Cullen — estava sendo gracioso demais.

E que seja assim para sempre... E sempre!

.

_Para sempre nunca será tempo o suficiente para mim._

* * *

**Sim, é o fim! =( Buááááááá, queria agradecer à todas as lindas meninas que comentaram , até mesmo para aquelas bonitinhas que apenas colocaram a fic nos favoritos/alerta (se quiserem aparecer pela primeira vez, eu ficaria feliz XD), mesmo não tendo comentado eu fiquei alegre em saber que tinha vocês como leitoras, tímidas, mas que estavam lendo a fic. Enfim, até uma nova aventura! E se quiserem deem uma passadinha no meu perfil e leiam minhas outras fics! Rsrsrs**

**Beijos e obrigada por todo o carinho/apoio/ incentivo. Vocês são demais. **


End file.
